Garasu No Hanazono
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: La siguiente historia contiene contenido futa, comedia, romance, un poco de drama donde la pareja principal sera si señoras y señores jolks, pero con una peculiaridad ya que nuestra querida rubia Eli Ayase tiene muchos secretos ocultos durante mucho tiempo ¿Los sacara a la luz dado el momento o dejara que el tiempo pase y su tristeza interna la consuma?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Últimamente. bueno en los últimos meses me he encontrado fanfic's con una peculiar trama, "Futanari" de Love Live y me dije ¿Por qué no hacer uno? y pues estaba indeciso en que ship escoger si el kotoumi o el nozoeli… lo pensé detenidamente, pensando en los pros y contras de mi elección, y más que nada desde el punto de vista del lector… es decir tu quien lees mis historias :D, llegando a la conclusión de que sería Jolks. Ya sin más que decir respecto a esto continuemos con la lectura, espero lo disfruten y cumpla sus expectativas queridos lectores, saludos de Córdoba, Ver. México.**

 _** Garasu No Hanazono **_

I .Un secreto guardado durante años

Un nuevo amanecer se vislumbraba de entre las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación de una peculiar chica rubia de descendencia Rusa, su nombre Ayase Eli, de tés clara y brillante… con 17 años de edad, cursa el ultimo grado de la preparatoria en Otonokizaka y que dicho sea de paso es la aun presidenta del consejo estudiantil ya que al estar a punto de graduarse el puesto será cedido para alguna otra estudiante de ese instituto que pueda y sea capaz de llevar a cabo ese puesto tan importante y renombrado. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a pegarle a la altura de los ojos haciendo que una leve sensación de ardor sintiera en sus pómulos aun cerrados removiéndose entre las sabanas estaba tan a gusto durmiendo que no quería despertar… pero finalmente lo hizo, tallándose los ojos lentamente se sentó en la cama mirando la tranquilidad de la habitación y soltando un bostezo se estiro tranquilamente pero algo extraño sentía en su cuerpo, tensión, endurecimiento, palpitación… al darse cuenta de eso se quitó la sabanas rápido pudiéndose dar cuenta de que tenía una especie de erección en su entrepierna que sobresaltaba bajo su ropa íntima.

Otra vez… lo mismo…. ¿Por qué no simplemente puedo despertar un día sin tener esto así? — Se recrimino a ella misma levantándose de la cama para irse a dar un baño tranquilamente.

Dirigiéndose al lugar, se quitó su pequeña blusa sin mangas, desabrocho el sostén de sus broches y dejo caer sus bragas en el suelo del baño llenando la tina con agua tibia mientras miraba en un espejo su cuerpo detenidamente, poseedora de curvas envidiables, piernas largas, un busto y trasero de ensueño… no había quien no le pretendiera, chicas en Otonokizaka porque cabe mencionar que es una escuela solo para chicas, como chicos en la calle. De cierta manera le gustaba y odiaba ser el centro de atención porque solamente tenía alguien a quien amar, solo a una persona le entregaría su corazón, a quien ha amado en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo y esa persona es Nozomi Toujo, su compañera, vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil, mas importante su amiga.

Pero esa palabra era hiriente, porque en el fondo quería más de ella, mas de sus sonrisas, mas de sus risas, mas de sus labios, besarlos, acariciar su cuerpo, sentirlo junto al suyo, disfrutar de la fragancia de su piel, admirar la perfección que es su amada Nozomi que de tan solo pensarlo su mente comenzaba a divagar estando absorte de la realidad pero en ese momento debía aclarar su mente algo que en lo personal para ella era realmente difícil y más teniendo que compartir mucho tiempo con ella en el consejo como también en las prácticas para el siguiente Love Live con las chicas de primero y segundo, además de que Nico Yazawa "su hija" también estaba metida siendo la presidenta del club de idols . Sin más se metió a la tina hundiendo su cuerpo en el agua mientras se relajaba y comenzaba a frotar su cuerpo con un jabón con suma delicadeza, recorriendo cada centímetro de este, de arriba abajo hasta que su mano se dirigió a su zona intima que estimulo con leves movimientos con la diestra dando como resultado respiraciones agitadas, así como jadeos, su cuerpo se arqueo sucumbiendo ante un estado de excitación pleno, balbuceando producto del placer del momento.

Nozomi… oh…. Nozomi… no pares… se siente bien…. oh Nozomi… no sabes cuánto te amo…. — Sonrojada y gimiendo se masturbaba tranquilamente perdiéndose en la fantasía que su cabeza estaba formulando.

 _Esta consistía en un ambiente romántico, velas, pétalos de rosas por todos lados, una música romántica de fondo mientras ambas doncellas estaban bajo las sabanas demostrándose amor mutuo, acariciando cada centímetro de sus cuerpos desnudos que relucían con gran belleza mientras la peli morada estada encima de la rubia frotando sus pezones contra los suyos mientras sus bocas se fundían en un apasionado beso con ligeros jugueteos de lengua de ambas uniendo sus cuerpos en uno solo con pasión, lujuria, deseo, sin pudor o vergüenza alguna hasta que la miko de ojos esmeraldas miro fijamente los celestes de la rubia con calidez dirigiendo una mano por su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y pasando entre sus pechos dando un recorrido tranquilo hasta llegar a la tierra prometida… la entrepierna de Eli que estaba completamente con el asta de una bandera, soltando una ligera risa comenzó a estimular de arriba a abajo con su mano su miembro que reaccionaba de manera inmediata a las estimulaciones de ella logrando hacer suspirar más y más a Eli quien se resistía a terminar pronto ya que la sensación era un completo deleite, de ensueño y como tal no quería que acabara porque simplemente amaba y anhelaba que la hiciera suya como tanto así su amada quisiera._

 _Has esperado mucho tiempo por esto verdad Elichi… — Canturreaba alegre Nozomi quién no dejaba de sonreír y masturbar a Eli con su mano zurda dando ligeros apretones a la punta con su pulgar._

 _No… No.. Nozomi…. se siente tan bien… no pares… dame más… quiero más…. por favor — De esa manera tan suplicante y sumisa pedía ella que su amada le diera muchísimo placer, quería explotar en éxtasis, quería que le marcara como suya, eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo._

 _Elichi… eres una pervertida… jijijiji pero está bien, te daré un washi washi max, pero no con tus senos si no con los míos… tu relájate y tranquila— Le guiño el ojo, eso simplemente la mato de ternura quedando a la merced de su amor platónico._

 _Depositando un beso en sus labios lentamente se detuvo mientras se sentó delante de ella abriendo las piernas de la rubia para poder acomodarse en 4 dejando ante su pícara sonrisa aquel miembro firme y palpitante que dándole un beso en la punta tomo sus grandes senos con ambas manos colocándolo entre ellos continuando con su estimulación arriba-abajo siendo aún más placentero que antes este movimiento liberando de sus labios orgasmos apenas audibles que en tan solo minutos fueron un poco más sonoros. Era algo maravilloso de sentir sin duda alguna, no importaba si la vida se le fuera en ese momento… moriría feliz si así fuera, pero entre tanto placer, pasión y lujuria todo comenzó a volverse negro. La hermosa imagen de Nozomi se había difuminado en el entorno estando en medio de una profunda oscuridad, su sueño se había vuelto una pesadilla._

Se había quedado tan profundamente centrada en sus movimientos que no se dio cuenta que se había hundido en la bañera y se estaba ahogando, por lo que se levantó de golpe tosiendo para evitar que más agua pasara por su garganta dándose cuenta de que solamente fue una fantasía, un sueño, algo completamente irreal que logro decepcionarla un poco. Se frustraba de darse cuenta que solo así podía ser feliz, tenía tanto miedo de decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella, por 2 simples razones. La primera es porque es demasiado densa y temerosa de sacárselo del pecho porque teme que su amistad con ella se arruine por completo, la segunda y más importante era porque ella no se catalogaba como una "chica normal" dada su condición genética, soltando un suspiro miro su reflejo en el agua mientras su rostro permanecía triste y melancólico susurrando el nombre de su amor apenas audible.

Hermana, ¿estás bien?, escuché un ruido en el baño y quise cerciorarme de que no te paso nada malo — Su hermana menor Arisa estaba detrás de la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Si…. descuida… solamente tuve un ligero resbalón, pero nada grave, no te preocupes — Sonrió involuntariamente ante sus palabras solamente escuchando un "ok" como respuesta.

Terminando de bañarse se fue a su habitación, vistiéndose con el uniforme escolar de Otonokizaka, amarrando una coleta en su rubia cabellera tomando sus cosas, después se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con un pequeño obento que posiblemente dejo su madre antes de irse a trabajar con una nota "Ten un buen día Elichika… te quiere mama", dirigiéndose a la salida se encontró con una imagen que la enterneció ya que su hermana iba de camino a su escuela junto a Yukiho Kousaka una chica pelirroja de la misma edad que ella o al menos aproximada, hermana menor de la líder del grupo de idols en el cual ella está, Honoka Kousaka una chica atolondrada y despistada, amante del pan, excesivamente hiperactiva, perezosa, pero a pesar de eso sabe ser una buen líder, despidiéndose de ambas con la mano sonriendo con calidez se dirigiría a la escuela para un nuevo día de clases, un nuevo día con labores que hacer en el consejo estudiantil, un nuevo día de ensayos, un nuevo día de diversión y alegría con sus amigas, un nuevo día con el cual compartir con su querida tarotista. El transcurso del camino era sumamente tranquilo, los suburbios de Akihabara no suelen ser tan ruidosos y eso era realmente maravilloso de ese lugar, poder disfrutar la tranquilidad de las calles a casi toda hora.

Nada parecía que podría perturbar la tranquilidad de su andar, grave error… ¿Por qué? es simple… cierta tarotista mas adelante en una esquina ya se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia, esperándola como cual depredador se tratase escondida detrás de un poste de luz solamente observándole acercarse lentamente sin darse cuenta de lo que le esperaría hasta que finalmente, ¡bingo!

¡Kya! ¡Suéltame! ¡Degenerado! — Gimoteaba y gritaba asustada Eli quien sentía como sus pechos fueron aprensados tomándole por sorpresa masajeándolos con cierta suavidad.

Mouh Elichi… ¿tan mal lo hago? ¿Ya no te gustan mis washi washi? — Esa voz y ese tono falsamente afligido casi la hicieron palidecer y ponerse nerviosa a tope.

Nozomi… que demonios te sucede…. por amor de dios casi me matas de un susto… —

Dándose vuelta pudo verla, haciendo un puchero tan falso como el hecho de que algún día a Nico le crezcan pechos, se cruzó de brazos queriendo estar firme ante la peli morada de coletas quien tenía las manos en la espalda entrelazadas con una mirada tan tierna, que pudo contra la fría seriedad de Eli quien soltó un suspiro sonriendo levemente con resignación satisfaciendo el "ego" de su amada en secreto viéndola reír picardamente acercándose a ella para tomar su mano como de costumbre para irse juntas a la escuela, ese simple tacto bastaría para hacer que el corazón de la rubia se pusiera a latir como si estuviera a punto de darle un paro cardiaco, nerviosismo, colapso mental era poco para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pareciéndole cada paso eterno pero extrañamente gratificante que por varios minutos ambas estaban en silencio, un silencio incómodo y sepulcral que se habría de romper cuando vieron a su "hija" recargada sobre un poste con su celular en mano aparentemente enviando un mensaje.

Ara Ara… Nicocchi…. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — De manera maternal sonríe hacia la menor pelinegra que al escucharla solamente bufo de fastidio, mirándole de reojo por solo segundos para después volver su atención al teléfono.

No es algo que te importe Nozomi… además…. supongo que podremos irnos juntas a la escuela ya que me dejo plantada… — Respingo malhumoradamente la chica de cabellos carmín guardando su teléfono — En fin… que se le va a hacer.

¿Uh? Nico… a quien esperabas — la rubia la miraba mientras caminaban las e a clase

A nadie… ya olvídenlo… no es tan importante que digamos — Como siempre evadiendo el tema yéndose por la tangente, pero algo que difícilmente funciona con la dueña del washi washi que sonreía burlona.

¿Maki – chan, no te pudo acompañar verdad? — Directo al hígado, un golpe certero que hizo reacción casi instantánea en la pelinegra cambiando a un modo defensivo como cualquier rottweiler que se siente atacado o en peligro

Ah…. que… te hace pensar… que esperaría a esa tomate tsundere, no es como si quisiera estar a su lado, no es como si me doliera que me dejara plantada porque su chofer la llevaría a la escuela hmp! —

Era divertido para las mayores en estatura ver como ligeramente había un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella, que era difícilmente disimulado ante ese puchero y ese enojo más de decepción que cualquier otra cosa. El viaje estuvo lleno de bromas por parte Nozomi hacia Nico, siendo ella quien tenía que estar en medio para evitar que la pelinegra terminara "matando" a su chica que aún no es su chica, hasta que llegaron a la escuela yendo a su salón para iniciar las clases, con una idea en mente a futuro, dejar sus miedos de lado y revelarle sus sentimientos a Nozomi, incluso ese secreto que durante años la estado carcomiendo en miedo, completa angustia e incertidumbre… pero por ahora disfrutaría de un poco mas de su "amistad" porque hasta para ella le era incierto el detemrinar cuanto duraría al confesarle todas sus verdades, era cierto tenía miedo… más que a la oscuridad, temía a la soledad que pudiera traer la ausencia de ella en su vida, le aterraba no verla nuevamente sonreír, reír y hacerle bromas a las demás chicas de μ's, que su alegría con ellas y con ella se esfumara por una decisión que pudiera ser errada o completamente inadecuada.

¿Qué debería hacer con esos sentimientos que tiene resguardados en su corazón y que la están consumiendo lentamente, además de su más profundo secreto que ni incluso las demás saben?

Eh ahí la cuestión….

 _Continuará_

 **Nota del autor: pues aquí les dejo este primer capítulo de esta historia que tendrá drama, romance, comedia, lemon por supuesto que sí, pero más romance y drama n.n espero sus reviews jejeje y sus opiniones de lo que podría pasar en esta historia, como siempre es un placer compartir mis historias locas con ustedes, hasta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Garasu No Hanazono **_

II. Dudas e incertidumbre: ¿Razón o corazón?

El transcurrir del día era sumamente tranquilo, lo habitual de siempre… la pequeña pelinegra no prestando atención en clase, a tal grado de quedarse dormida, por consiguiente, el sensei al darse cuenta de eso la reprendió como normalmente lo hace, Nico siempre ha destacado por su alto grado de distracción en clases, sea cual sea la asignatura, terminando tanto la rubia como la peli morada asesorándola en casa para que no reprobara ningún examen, a decir verdad su manera de enseñar de ambas era demasiado efectiva como… brutal ya que al menor gesto de distracción Nozomi usaba su washi washi para estrujar sus pequeños pechos haciéndola chillar como una ardilla asustada obligándola a que no se desconcentrara ni con el volar de una mosca a su lado, en fin… llegando la hora del descanso, todas las chicas se levantaron de sus pupitres tomando sus obentos para irse a comer por los alrededores de los jardines de Otonokizaka.

El lugar preferido del par de amigas "enamoradas" era un pequeño jardín de pequeñas azucenas y lirios blancos junto a un establo de había 2 alpacas, Nozomi y Eli dispusieron a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol para comenzar a comer en completo silencio hasta que la canturreante voz de la miko llamo la atención de la rusa.

Elichi…. ¿Qué haremos con nuestra pequeña Nicocchi? Cada día presta menos atención en clases... ¿Crees que algo malo le estará pasando? — Decía tranquilamente, pero con un gesto preocupado por su amiga de coletas.

Tengo mis ligeras sospechas… Nozomi, pero estoy más que segura que si le preguntamos no nos dirá… ya sabes cómo es…. "deshonesta" — Haciendo énfasis en eso ultimo mientras seguía comiendo un poco de pasas con chocolate.

Elichi…. ¿En qué estás pensando? pequeña diablilla rusa — Ese tono tan seductor y pícaro no paso de largo para cierta rubia.

Nozomi…. deja de estar de pervertida…. — Se ruborizo completamente ante ello, tensándose su cuerpo, su mirada esmeralda y esa sonrisa complaciente le hacían reaccionar de una manera salvaje a su cuerpo y más a cierta parte intima.

Lentamente se levantó del pasto para ir al baño, una pequeña excusa que fue completamente creíble ya que si seguía en ese lugar posiblemente su subconsciente le jugaría mal terminando por hacer algo completamente estúpido así que tratando de recobrar la compostura se dirigió hacia los baños en un edificio cercano a 200 metros de donde estaba. Su miembro se levantaba bajo su falda corriendo más a prisa viendo hacia los lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie en los alrededores que pudiera verla y su secreto quedase descubierto, entrando al baño corrió lo más que pudo hacia un cubículo sentándose en la tasa con la tapa cerrada levantando su falda para ver sus bragas húmedas por el líquido pre – seminal que brotaba de la punta de su falo, tensándose en demasía respirando agitada, buscando mantenerse tranquila con duda bajo su mano para poder tocar su ropa íntima que al tacto la sintió viscosa .

Tomando un montón de papel higiénico, se limpiaría esa zona para que no le ocurriera un accidente después, escuchándose unos sonidos extraños en el cubículo de junto, ¿Gemidos? ¿Respiración agitada? ¿orgasmos? como si no tuviera suficiente con su pequeño problema existencial junto algunas depravadas (como si ella no lo fuera ya :v) estaban teniendo relaciones ahí, su deber como presidenta del consejo estudiantil debía repórtalo pero si salía para sorprenderla todo se iría al demonio porque se daría a ver con esa "anormalidad" en ella estando prácticamente entre la espada y la pared en ese momento apoyándose de la pared a su derecha que era donde provenían los sonidos presto atención para poder identificar quienes eran, cosa por la cual se llevaría una gran sorpresa, porque serían las personas menos… o quizás más evidentes.

Nico – chan…. espera…. esper….. — La primer voz era la de Maki – chan la pelirroja tsundere de primer año.

Me dejaste plantada en la mañana ahora te espera un castigo… jijijiji — La voz de Nico sonaba determinada y perversa — maki – chan… me dirás que no me deseas… vamos quien se restaría a la idol número uno del mundo —

Pero nos pueden ver…. espera… nico… -chan! —

Un golpe en el cubículo por el otro lado casi le saca el alma del cuerpo, porque a poco estuvo de caerse, pero ágilmente se sostuvo de las paredes como pudo, ahora la pregunta era ¿Ver o no ver lo que estaban haciendo ese par de tsunderes y pervertidas? Ante la duda hizo lo más normal: "espiar" por lo que agachándose un poco poso su cabeza por la abertura de abajo para ver una escena que le pareció realmente sensual al grado de excitarle. La senpai en este caso Nico estaba de rodillas mientras su Kouhai Maki estaba abriendo las piernas con sus bragas hasta las rodillas y con su falda levantada mientras la pelinegra se daba un banquetazo porque no solamente usaba 2 de sus dedos para penetrarla en su intimidad claramente húmeda, si no que además usaba su lengua, labios y dientes para estimular, lamer y morder tanto sus labios vaginales y clítoris que estaba completamente erecto, su mano libre se adentró por su blusa que estaba a punto de abrirse de sus botones y por los movimientos sobre sus seno izquierdo podría decir que estaba tocándoselo a completa libertad.

No le sorprendió el hecho de que ambas estuvieran haciéndolo en lugar digamos… publico, pero lo que si le dejo anonada fue la forma en la que su querida "hija" hacia gemir, jadear y volverse loca a la pelirroja quien se arqueaba de su cuerpo, como con desesperación se tragaba sus gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior evitando soltar un grito que pudiera oírse hasta la dirección, sus manos se aferraban con locura y lujuria a la cabeza de nico que seguía concentrada disfrutando de ese exquisito postre.

Joder… Nico… Maki… que demonios hacen…. — Se decía para sí misma, toda roja y confundida… no sabía si sentir pavor o placer.

La pasión y la depravación de sus amigas y compañeras de μ's teniendo relaciones como bestias en celos dio como resultado que comenzara a masturbarse, dejándose llevar por el momento también sintiendo culpa en el fondo porque sentía que le estaba siendo infiel al sentimiento que sentía por su amada Nozomi… pero era completamente normal para las hormonas de cualquiera indiferentemente de que fuese hombre o mujer el ver como 2 personas en este caso mujeres tenían relaciones de tal manera tan salvaje y ruda.

Nico – chan… ya no puedo más… para… por favor… — Imploraba entre cortado mientras sentía como estaba próxima a llegar al clímax del placer.

Tomate tsundere…. mi tomate tsundere… ¿Acaso nico lo hace mal? Mouh…. no lo disfrutas… entonces tendré que ser más "efectiva" — Sus movimientos fueron mucho más rápidos que antes, mientras su amante estaba jadeando y corriéndose más de su intimidad al grado de no soportarlo más.

¡Nico – chan! ¡Me vengo! ¡Omg! — Con un gritillo en éxtasis puro y pleno la pelirroja soltó toda su tensión sexual corriéndose mientras Nico sacaba sus dedos húmedos los cuales lamio de una manera lujuriosa sonriendo con depravación. — ¡No hagas… eso! ¡Nico – chan!

Por desgracia Eli también se había venido manchando sus bragas y sus manos de líquido seminal, soltando un gritillo que al ser oído por las otras 2 se asustaron comenzando a vestirse lo más rápido que pudieron arreglándose sus chalecos, sus faldas, así como sus bragas yendo hacia los lava manos para disimuladamente hacer creer que estaban lavándose la cara o algo por el estilo pero ya era demasiado tarde, la rubia ya las había visto en primera fila que esa imagen difícilmente se le podría borrar de la cabeza, ni mucho menos los sonidos tan sugestivos que hacían. Limpiándose lo más que pudo se quitó el semen de las manos y lo limpio de su falda abriendo la puerta del cubículo saliendo completamente exhausta, como si se tratara de una especie de fantasma tanto la pelinegra como la pelirroja palidecieron al comprender que quien las había escuchado era ni más ni menos que la aun presidenta del consejo estudiantil y por cómo es su carácter era seguro que estaban en grandes problemas, no podían si quiera imaginar que era lo que les esperaría como castigo pero al parecer estaba débil ya que al dar un paso caería de rodillas al suelo llamándolas con cansancio.

Nico…. Maki…. — Su voz era tétrica, su estado deprimente aumentando el pánico en las 2

¡Fue su culpa! — Dijeron al unísono las 2, comenzando a discutir sobre quien había influido a quien y cosas por el estilo.

Descuiden…. no pienso reportarlas…. solo quiero ir… —

No pudo terminar de decir su frase porque nuevamente como en la mañana vio todo negro, perdiendo noción de la realidad y del tiempo mismo hasta que de un momento a otro escucho una voz llamándole en su subconsciente que repetía "Elichi" una y otra vez, la voz de la dueña de sus suspiros, de sus sueños más profundos le estaba llamando pesando en que nuevamente se trataba de algún tipo de sueño o pesadilla en el peor de sus casos, pero no fue así…. ya que al abrir los ojos vio el atardecer por una ventana a su lado izquierdo, al derecho estaba ella, su amor platónico quien se le veía con un gesto preocupado y triste sintiendo una punzada en su corazón porque detestaba verla así… y peor si era por su culpa, sentándose en la cama se tomó la cabeza completamente aturdida sintiendo como 2 suaves manos le habían tomado la mano libre volteándola a ver por mero instinto ruborizándose de nueva cuenta, ¿Ya era la tercera vez en un día? no llevaba la cuenta realmente pero lentamente se acercó y beso de manera suave pero maternal la frente de Nozomi para que dejara esa expresión que solo le hacía doler su corazón más de lo que ya le dolía de por sí.

¿Qué me paso? — Tranquilamente volvía a la normalidad mirando el atardecer por la ventana

Te desmayaste… en el baño… según Maki y Nico…. ¿Qué sucedió? — Ahora venía otro predicamento… debía decirle acaso lo que presencio en el baño, pero ahora otra cosa cruzo por su mente… ¿Habrán notado que su estado físico es anormal ellas 2?

Donde… están… Nozomi… — Se levantó de la cama donde estaba acostada caminando aun débil por tanta tensión que libero su cuerpo trastabillando ligeramente, pero sin perder el equilibrio.

Saliendo de la enfermería comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a las chicas, por todos lados, pero no las encontró saliendo a la entrada y para su suerte u alivio todas estaban ya con sus cosas reunidas para irse a casa como era ya costumbre en las nueve musas, quienes le sonrieron a Eli respondiendo esa sonrisa acercándose a ella para tomarle de la mano la peli jengibre mirándole con ligera preocupación.

Eli – chan… ¿Estas bien? — mirándole con esos ojos celestes se apoyó de su brazo para dar unos pasos acercándose a las demás.

Eli… ¿Acaso tienes mucho estrés, con respecto al consejo estudiantil que te desmayaste? — Umi sonaba igual preocupada, pero se mostraba serena, mirándole con esos ojos color miel

Eli – chan…. no deberías sobre esforzarte demasiado… te hará mal… — la modista del grupo Kotori peli gris y ojos color ámbar se acercaba a sus amigas.

¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? Kayochin y yo estamos dispuestas a hacerlo, ¿no es asi nya? — Enérgica y activa la peli naranja compañera de Maki, Rin sonreía alegremente abrazando a su amiga, la castaña de ojos violetas.

Pero… Rin – chan…. es mucho trabajo, además tenemos tareas que hacer… podríamos ser una molestia… — Tímida como siempre Hanayo se retraía con cualquier situación, pero era más que claro que le preocupaba la salud de su senpai.

Alivio… un peso de encima menos ella fue lo que sintió con esas palabras de aliento por parte de sus amigas, estaba profundamente agradecida por ello pero ahora tenía algo que debía arreglar con ciertas chicas, las tsunderes peleoneras Nico y Maki a quienes miro con sus ojos azules separándose de Honoka para acercarse a ellas tranquilamente notando el desconcierto y miedo de ambas a la vez, porque ya sabían lo que les esperaba o al menos lo sospechaba, aclarándose la voz se dirigió a ellas de manera autoritaria como lo es naturalmente.

Maki, Nico…. necesito hablar con ustedes 2… acompáñenme a casa por favor… estoy algo débil—

Pero elichi…. —

Descuida Nozomi… estaré bien, además hay algo que quiero hablar con ellas —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Chan… Chan… Chan…. jajajaja al NicoMaki les espera una "tunda" ya saben a qué me refiero ¿no?** ⊙ω⊙


	3. Chapter 3

_** Garasu No Hanazono **_

III. Noche de confesiones con BiBi

El silencio fue lo único que domino el ambiente mientras las pertenecientes a la Sub - Unidad BiBi caminaban en dirección a la casa de la rubia, ninguna decía ni una sola palabra ni mucho menos se miraban, ¿Qué podrían decir para romper el hielo? ¿Cuáles serían las palabras exactas para poder explicar lo que sucedió en el baño de mujeres de Otonokizaka? ninguna de las 3 lo sabía con exactitud, pero algo era muy evidente: Debían aclarar lo que paso, para evitar más adelante malos entendidos o simplemente que de sus bocas saliera a colación el tema de una manera imprudente con las demás chicas de μ's. Sería algo catastrófico para la reputación de las 3 con sus amigas y más importante con los fans que tanto las admiran, que las han apoyado desde el principio en sus participaciones en 2 de los Love Live anteriores.

Sin más en medio de ese incomodo silencio e incertidumbre llegaron a la casa de la rubia de tercero que abrió el portón entrando por el jardín para acercarse a la puerta abriéndola con la llave que siempre traía en su bolso siendo recibida por su hermana menor que estaba con una ropa casual: una blusa blanca con un pants azul y tenis blancos quien sonreiría alegremente al ver a su hermana llegar, mayor seria al ver que venía con sus compañeras.

Ne – chan… no me habías mencionado que hoy tendríamos visitas jejeje — Como siempre dulce y cálida era la voz de Alisa una versión más joven de la rubia.

Tengo que hablar con ellas, sobre algo de suma importancia, por eso nos reunimos juntas — Entrando a la casa para dejar su bolsa en el sillón de la sala gesto imitado por las otras 2 que estaban más nerviosas que antes, quitándose los zapatos poniéndose unas pantuflas tomando rumbo a la habitación de la mayor de las Ayase.

Con permiso Alisa – chan — la pelinegra saludo con una sonrisa arrogante Alisa estando detrás de Eli.

Espera Nico – chan…. — La pelirroja apresuro el paso para que no la dejaran ahí.

En tan solo cuestión de 2 minutos ya estaban en la habitación de Eli quien por cierto estaba sentada en la silla de su pequeño escritorio donde hacia tarea cruzada de piernas y brazos mirando a las otras 2 con un semblante firme, ligeramente serio esperando que alguna tuviera el valor de darle una explicación a lo que presencio hace unas horas pero también estaba temerosa porque ninguna de las 2 haya descubierto su secreto, ahí sí sería su fin porque ninguna de las 2 sabe guardar un secreto, tsunderes y chismosas para variar, densas como ella en conclusión. Pero el silencio siguió por más minutos hasta que por fin Nico decidió romper el silencio un poco con duda en su forma de expresarse e incluso de actuar corporalmente.

Bueno… Eli… nosotras…. este… a ver cómo te lo explico — se reía de manera nerviosa mientras la pelirroja a su lado estaba mirando hacia otro lado jugando con su mechón de cabello rojizo tratando de actuar indiferente, pero estaba que se moría de la pena por dentro.

¿Son pareja acaso? — La seriedad de la rusa se transformó en una picara risa burlesca que lograría llamar la atención de ambas logrando respuestas variadas.

Si!/No! — Al unísono respondieron esa pregunta alzando la voz, tensándose y completamente rojas.

Riéndose de manera irónica lentamente se levantó caminando hacia ellas con las manos en su cintura mirándoles fijamente con esos celestes ojos que eran hermosos, pero a la vez intimidantes hasta que las tuvo cara a cara viendo cómo se hacían chiquitas de golpe por sentirse amenazadas por Ayase, no por nada era le presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Esbozando una cínica sonrisa se acercó hacia la menor quien se sonrojo a mas no poder haciéndose hacia atrás mientras poco a poco se quedaba acorralada contra la pared temblándole todo el cuerpo sin ningún tipo de control tartamudeando al hablar, el gesto divertido de Eli no se esfumo en ningún momento era todo lo contrario fue en aumento al darse cuenta que podría obtener una respuesta jugando un poco "sucio" con ellas corriendo el riesgo de que la pequeña loli, su pequeña "hija" arremetiera contra ella en un arranque de celos quería ver si eso funcionaba o si esa reacción podría ser posible en Nico. Esta última comenzó a tensarse teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda.

Hmm… bueno supongo que tendré que descubrirlo… por mí misma… — Soltando una risita picarona le tomo de las caderas a Maki con un brazo y con el otro bloqueo su paso a un costado apegándole a ella con cierta perversión lamiendo su cuello lujuriosamente.

Espe… Espera… E… Eli… Que… haces…. — La víctima estaba demasiado nerviosa con la cercanía de su senpai quien de un momento a otro coloco su rodilla debajo de su entrepierna haciendo fricción contra sus pantis.

Eli…. Puedes detenerte por favor… — Por primera vez la más pequeña de las 9 musas estaba molestándose a sobremanera, frunciendo el ceño, cerrando sus nudillos y tratando de controlar su respiración.

Pero la rubia no se detuvo para nada, prosiguió con sus caricias usando su lengua en su cuello mientras la mano libre comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa blanca de la pelirroja dejando ver claramente el brasier de encaje negro con bordes rojizos que hacían lucir hermosos sus pechos, entonces bajando por su cuello fue a dejar pequeños besos en los senos de Maki quien estaba arqueando su cuerpo forcejeando ante la lasciva forma de ser de su senpai quien prácticamente la tenía presa ante sus caricias. La rodilla de ella comenzó a estimular la zona intima de su kouhai con movimientos de atrás hacia adelante haciendo que la menor soltara gemidos y suspiros implorando que se detuviera, simplemente la pelinegra no soportaba que se tomara tantas libertades con su tomate tsundere porque ella y solo ella podría hacerlo.

Simplemente ya no lo soporto lanzándose hacia su amiga tacleándola para que soltara a su novia quien caía de rodillas al suelo respirando agitada mientras su loli molesta comenzaba a jalar del cabello lacio de su amiga con fuerza golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez. Su molestia era demasiada para no hacerle escarmentar, golpes y jalones fue lo que recibió llenos de celos e ira por parte de Nico quien dejaría en claro su respuesta ante su pregunta llegándola a sorprender.

Tú no tienes ningún derecho… ¡ningún derecho! de tocar a si a MI novia ¿Está claro, maldita rusa? — Estaba cegada por su molestia que no se dio cuenta de que acababa de decir.

Nico – chan… basta…. dije ¡Basta! — Maki al ver como golpeaba a su amiga la detuvo tomándole de los hombros apartándola de Eli quien extrañamente sonreía.

Jejejejeje, vaya veo que funciono…. Discúlpame Nico, pero solo así podría hacer que dijeran la verdad… porque ustedes no son nada honestas jajaja —

Carcajeándose mientras se levantaba del suelo yendo a su guarda ropa para cambiarse el uniforme y ponerse una blusa azul con un pants azul marino ajustado que moldeaba sus piernas además de su figura de manera envidiable dejando que el par de tortolitas se calmaran mirándolas de reojo mientras la menor tomaba de las mejillas a la mayor estando ambas sentadas una de frente a la otra, sentadas en la cama mirándose mutuamente. En el lapso mientras se cambiaba pudo ver como Maki con sutiles caricias en su mejilla y besos de piquito como de esquimal lograban de a poco calmar a la fiera que era Nico, quien ciertamente le sorprendió… sospechaba desde hace mucho que entre ellas 2 había algo, solo quería confirmarlo cara a cara, pero lo que más le sorprendería seria el hecho de que a pesar de ser de no más de 1.54 de estatura aproximadamente tenia demasiada fuerza como derribar a un gigante… bueno el que se metieran con su novia, la manosearan en frente suyo era motivo suficiente para que se volviera un pequeño demonio celopata, disimulando una risa al momento de pensar eso se les quedo mirando tranquilamente mientras ellas seguían platicando.

Mouh Nico – chan…. es tu amiga… no deberías ser tan bruta…. —

Pero te estaba manoseando… yo no iba a permitir que mordieran mi huerto —

¿Tu huerto? que acaso soy una vegetal acaso… —

Eres un tomate tsundere… mi tomate tsundere —

¡Que no soy tsundere! Nico – chan baka! —

Lo vez por eso te amo… Maki – chan…. —

Nico – chan… yo también te amo… mi pequeña gremlin —

Sin darse cuenta del lugar o del momento nuevamente comenzaron con la sesión de besos y caricias, estaba vez Maki estaría encima de su chica mientras le besaba el cuello a placer mientras sus manos se adentraban bajo su blusa tocando sus pequeños pechos logrando estremecer a la pelinegra, la rubia ante esto lentamente se aclaró la voz tosiendo un poco haciendo que se detuvieran de golpe apenadas por el espectáculo que estaban dando ambas.

Saben… Alisa esta en casa…. no quisiera que un par de degeneradas le corrompieran su inocencia… — sacaba de su ropero unas manoplas de metal que se colocaba en ambas manos golpeándolas entre si…. ah lo olvidaba Eli es hija de un mafioso ruso por lo que es normal que tenga armas por ahí escondidas.

Lo sentimos Eli… por favor no nos lastimes…. — Nerviosa decía Nico mientras se abrazaba de su novia aterradas por lo que les pudiera hacer ella.

Si… no es como si quisiéramos corromper a tu hermana… es más es mejor que nos vayamos a casa ya es tarde… así que… nos vemos—

Ambas se levantaban de la cama rápidamente acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de que si quiera tomaran picaporte una mano en cada hombro de ellas las detuvo sintiendo un enorme escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica paralizándolas de golpe volteando de reojo notando como un aura negra rodeaba a su amiga quien tenía la mirada ensombrecida escuchándose un grito desde el interior de la habitación de Eli.

¿Qué habrá sido eso? — Alisa estaba en la sala con su celular hablando con alguien por teléfono tranquilamente.

¿De qué hablas Alisa – chan? — La voz de la menor Kousaka estaba hablando por teléfono un poco curiosa ante la interrogante tan repentina que soltó la menor rubia.

No descuida… ¿Qué me decías mi canelita? — Volvía su habitual sonrisa restándole importancia al sonido.

Que si querías ir al cine conmigo el fin de semana… no se… quizás después ir por unos parfaits… mi hermana no estará… mis padres estarán ocupados en la tienda y no se… tu y yo podríamos hacer un muñeco… — Sonaba la voz seductora de Yukiho queriendo convencer a su novia.

Pero se gentil… ¿Ok? es nuestra primera vez — Ruborizada se tomaba sus mejillas imaginándolo.

Jejejejeje no te prometo nada… además puedo agarrar los juguetes sexuales que tiene mi hermana que usa con Kira – san…. espiarlas me sirvió de mucho, ya te enseñare las artes del lado oscuro mi pequeña Padawan — Riéndose ante lo que decía queriendo molestar un poco a su novia.

¡Yukiho - chan! ¡Pervertida! —

Absorta a lo que pasaba con su hermana, esta última ya había "Torturado" a sus compañeras de sub-unidad quienes estaban arrodilladas con la cara contra el suelo pidiendo piedad mientras la líder estaba sonriendo completamente satisfecha al haberles hecho cambiar de opinión mirando la hora en verdad ya era tarde así que tendría que despedirse de ellas no sin antes aclarar su duda respecto a su condición física tan "peculiar".

Así que solamente me desmaye y me llevaron a la enfermería ¿No me violaron o algo así? — Haciéndose la ofendida mientras se tocaba el pecho haciendo un drama estilo drag queen.

Ya te dijimos que no Eli…. Mmm si no dejas de insistir le llamare a Nozomi para que venga a castigarte — Tomo su teléfono comenzando a marcar el número de la miko voluptuosa mirando socarrona y burlesca a la ojiceleste que palideció en el acto.

No… No… Espera Nico…. No es necesario — Muy tarde… después de tres pitidos, una voz suave y dulce que era música para los oídos de la rubia se escuchó del celular de la pelinegra, sintiendo pánico, mucho pánico en ese momento.

¿Alo Nicocchi? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien con Elichi? — Terror, deseaba que la tierra le tragara… el pequeño diablillo se estaba vengando y justo en su talon de Aquiles.

Una risita divertida se escuchó para después proseguir con la plática entre las 2 de tercero, sudando frio, con el corazón a mil por hora que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

Tu querida Elichi… se siente mal…. necesita que la cuides… Maki y yo vamos de salida… aquí te espera — El tiro de gracia, certero al corazón y letal.

Ok Niccochi… en un momento estaré ahí… ¿Llevo mi cosplay de enfermera? — Con curiosidad inquirió en esa pregunta, simplemente Eli estaba a punto de colapsar de tan solo imaginarla con ese traje ajustado, medias hasta las rodillas, actuando de manera erótica y provocativa.

Si…. bueno adiós… —

Como un velociraptor las 2 tsunderes salieron corriendo de la habitación dejando a su amiga estupefacta, con la mente totalmente en blanco que no se dio cuenta que esas diablillas ya habían huido de su alcance, dejándola sola para que lidiara con sus miedos y más profundos temores amorosos, llamados: Nozomi… esta sería una larga noche para ella ¿La resistirá? ¿O cometerá un suicidio emocional?

 **Nota del autor: A ver querido público lector, que desean para el siguiente capítulo ¿Coqueteo por parte de Nozomi con faje con Elichi?, ¿o sexo causal donde descubra su pequeño o gran dilema?, de todas formas Elichi saldrá perdiendo XD ya que le será difícil si no es que imposible resistir a esa Afrodita peli purpura de grandes atributos y pervertida forma de ser, su decisión dará pie a la próxima actualización, nos vemos**


	4. Chapter 4

_** Garasu No Hanazono **_

IV. Lidiando con la enfermera sexy: Nozomi Toujo

La noche no podría ser peor, primero lidiar con el par de tsunderes ya era de por si un problema, pero jamás pensó la rubia de ojos celestes que terminaría en su casa a solas con Nozomi ya que su madre estaba de viaje de negocios. El problema no radicaba en el hecho de estar a solas con ella, si no en las formas y circunstancias en las cuales se daría el encuentro teniéndola prácticamente entre la espada y la pared a Eli quien estaba dando vueltas sin saber que hacer tomándose la cabeza con desesperación, gritando: "Que alguien me ayude", como habitualmente lo hace Hanayo y su desgracia se haría mucho mayor cuando escucho el timbre de su casa sonar... simplemente no sabía si moverse o no, quizás si nadie le abría la puerta se daría por vencida y la vería mañana en clases, cosa que ni por un instante seria así ya que su hermana Arisa la haría pasar escuchando un grito de asombro por parte de su hermana menor asustándose en demasía.

Wow Nozomi – senpai… ¿Por qué estas vestida así? Acaso mi hermana y tu irán a una fiesta de disfraces ¿Por qué no me lo diría? Mmm — Pensativa se tomó el mentón la menor rubia dejando a la peli morada pasar a la sala de su casa viéndola tan seductoramente vestida con un traje de enfermera — Espera en un momento le aviso que estas aquí Nozomi – senpai —

Nozomi por su parte sonrió sentándose en el sillón mirando algunos cuadros que ya había visto muchísimas veces anteriormente pero que no se cansaba de ver, estos eran de Eli quien tenía una apariencia idéntica a la de su hermana menor con un traje de bailarina de ballet con trofeos y reconocimientos esperaría a que la menor de las Ayase fuera por su hermana mayor manteniendo esa sonrisa misteriosa, pero a la vez pacifica cruzando los brazos y piernas. Mientras tanto Eli estaba bajo las sabanas de su cama como todo un cachorrito asustadizo imaginándola a su amada vestida con un traje de enfermera rosa, una boina arriba de su cabeza, con una blusa que remarcaba bien su escote haciéndolo lucir muy llamativo, con una falda que dejaría ver su ropa interior y finalmente unas medias blancas con unos tacones rojos guiñándole el ojo con provocación mientras hacia gesticulaciones con su dedo llamándola.

Nadamas bajen la guardia… Nico... Maki… les juro que las matare…— Ya planificaba su venganza de antemano, absorta en sus pensamientos deteniéndose en el momento que escucho unos golpes peligrosos detrás de su puerta— ¿S…. i…?

Ne – chan… Nozomi – senpai vino a verte… Al parecer irán a una fiesta de disfraces… como mama no está puedes llegar a la hora que gustes… yo estaré en casa de Yukiho – chan… en una pijamada… volveré mañana… — Ahí fue cuando un switch se activó saliendo de la cama rápidamente abriendo la puerta, pero ¿Para qué lo hizo?

Espero Alisa… ¡Nozomi! ¿Qué… que haces aquí? ... — Un tic le estaba dando en el ojo izquierdo al ver a su musa de ensueño como prácticamente la fantaseo minutos antes, al pie de la letra estaba vestida igual parada detrás de Alisa quien se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar cerrando la puerta para irse a su cita con cierta pelirroja Kousaka. — Te voy a matar… Nico… lo juro… — Carraspeaba Eli tronando los dientes entre molesta y asustada.

Su "enfermera" sexy lentamente se acercaba hacia ella para apoyar su frente contra la suya tomándola por completo desprevenida teniendo sus esmeraldas fijos en sus celestes mientras se separaba después de unos segundos para tomarse el mentón algo pensativa finalizando con unas palabras cálidas y totalmente amistosas riendo con suma picardía.

Elichi… parece que tienes fiebre… recuéstate la enfermera Nozomi te cuidara muy bien jeje — Si bien era cierto que estaba ardiendo no era de fiebre, más bien era de pena, quizás excitación por tener semejante Venus ante sus ojos.

Nozomi… de verdad… estoy bien… Nico solo quiso jugarme una broma de mal gusto, te agradezco la preocupación, pero de verdad estoy bien, Nozomi… — Trataba de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Pero la peli morada no se quedaría con eso para estar segura que su amiga estaba bien, así que bajo la cabeza haciendo un tierno puchero como un pequeño y manso gatito poniendo los ojos como el gato con botas de Disney quebrando la voluntad de Eli que en u sintió como su corazón se machacaba de culpabilidad porque pensó erróneamente que había lastimado los sentimientos del amor de su vida, peor sería su sentir al oírla llorar falsamente haciendo sollozos. Simplemente se sentía como una basura por hacerle daño a la chica que amaba, si exageraba al ser tan densa, pero es Eli, densa es su segundo apellido por lo que suspiro algo pesado queriendo seguirle el juego a su bella enfermera para llenar su ego y de paso verla sonreír, porque su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que Nozomi podía poseer sentándose la cama tosiendo un poco para que le "cuidara" igual no podría ser tan malo, no todos los días una diosa sensual vestida de enfermera te cuida ¿o sí?

Aunque creo que me quiere dar tos…. no estaría mal que me cuidaras… Nozomi — Se recostó en la cama orando a los dioses que su miembro no se levantara en ningún momento o seria su fin.

Hmmm bueno si Elichi así lo dice, lo hare jejeje — Sonriendo nuevamente saco un estetoscopio para oír los latidos de su corazón que poco a poco con la cercanía de ella se aceleraba asustándose porque era la primera vez que escuchaba unos latidos muy acelerados— Elichi…. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? —

Si Nozomi… solo que yo… bueno… como decirlo — Se rasco la mejilla con la diestra sonriendo con nerviosismo mirando sus pechos de cerca ya que se había inclinado hacia ella no pudiendo evitar ver su brasier purpura por debajo de su blusa teniendo una hemorragia nasal— ¿No crees que vestirte así fue muy exagerado? —

El nerviosismo de nuevo jugo en su contra, literalmente le había dicho "gorda" y en su cara, eso a Nozomi no le causaba ningún tipo de gracia porque muy en el fondo de ella ese era un complejo que desde chica le impedía socializar con las personas, tener amigos, que hasta que conoció a Eli pudo dejarlo de lado hasta ahora en ese momento de verdad lagrimas salieron de su rostro, su tristeza ya no era falsa o un truco para hacer caer a Elichi en sus bromas. De verdad le había herido los sentimientos pensando en su interior "porque de todas las personas… porque ella tenía que decírmelo… recordármelo… maldición Elichi… eres cruel" … No dijo palabra más solamente se levantó, tomando sus cosas iba a salir corriendo de la casa de ella sin darle explicación alguna dando media vuelta comenzó a acercarse hacia la puerta tomando la perilla, pero un abrazo le impidió hacerlo.

La rubia estaba detrás de ella abrazándole de la cintura con la cara escondida en su espalda tensándose por la gran estupidez que había cometido, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas había hecho en tan solo minutos, si se iba de esa forma se sentiría destruida y por nada del mundo dejaría que eso sucediera. Como pudo se disculparía con Nozomi por la tontería más grande que había hecho durante tantos años de ser amigas.

Perdóname… Nozomi…. no fue mi intención… decírtelo — Su cuerpo comenzaba a flaquear, su voz temblaba y todo daba a indicar que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

Elichi… está bien…. descuida… — Por supuesto que nada estaba bien, se sentía mal consigo mismo por su apariencia, pero aun peor a sabiendas que su complejo hería a la rubia— No creo que a nadie le guste una chica como yo…. solo mírame… estoy gorda…. —

Palabra tras palabra eran puñales venenosos que se clavaban en el pecho de la rusa que quería que la tierra se la tragara, quería morir, desaparecer antes que ver a su amor sufrir y más por su culpa.

Nozomi amenazaba con soltarse del abrazo, pero quien sabe de dónde Eli saco fuerzas para mantenerla apegada a ella, ni loca o muerta la dejaría irse, si eso pasaba era posible que jamás volvieran a ser las cosas iguales entre ambas, por muy descabellado que pueda parecer la necesidad de confesarle su más oscuros y profundos sentimientos, secretos y verdades calladas le nació de corazón, pero dudaba en decírselo en ese momento. Tenía plena conciencia en que esa decisión cambiaria para bien o para mal su amistad que durante años habían entablado, era un riesgo, pero aun así lo iba a correr sin importar si aceptara sus sentimientos o los rechazara no daría marcha atrás tomando un segundo de valor, respirar profundo y confesarlo todo.

Pues existe alguien a quien tú le gustas Nozomi… a pesar de ser "gorda", pervertida y algo extraña, pero esa persona cree que eres maravillosa, que tu sonrisa es un bello regalo de la vida, que tu voz es tan angelical como una bella melodía e incluso que cuanto tomas su mano siente como se estremece su corazón—

 _[Si acaso...  
Nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, Si nunca te hubiera conocido  
Si acaso...No puedo si quiera imaginarlo]_

Debe estar loca esa persona por pensar eso de mi… Elichi… estoy llena de defectos… vamos… sueleo ser peor que Hanayo a veces…. esa persona esta ciega…. —

 _[Mientras unía todas y cada una de las piezas de tus sueños  
En algún punto me di cuenta de que había sido consumida por la pasión  
Y así nuestros sueños jamás se podrán nublar  
Quiero protegerlos y quiero seguir protegiéndolos hasta el final]_

No lo está Nozomi… esa persona es la más afortunada de que tu existas en su vida, en cada momento que te ve, en cada momento que te escucha, no importa si esta triste o se siente sola… tu siempre logras alegrar su vida con un simple saludo —

 _[Estoy segura...  
Estamos destinados a estar juntos y aun si nos separamos  
Estoy segura...de que la sensación que hoy brilla, seguirá desbordándose_

 _Y entonces mis sueños les dieron alas a todos  
Entre tantas grandes sonrisas  
Quiero atesorar estos sentimientos por siempre  
Quiero acogerlos, quiero tenerlos como mi bien más preciado]_

Por favor… Elichi… ya no sigas… te lo suplico… yo… yo….

—

 _[Incluso en esos abrumadores días que la tristeza reboza en mi corazón_

 _Seguiré protegiéndote, Estoy segura... Estoy segura...]_

Nozomi… ¡Yo te amo! —

 _[Mientras unía todas y cada una de las piezas de tus sueños  
En algún punto me di cuenta de que había sido consumida por la pasión  
Y entonces mis sueños les dieron alas a todos  
Entre tantas grandes sonrisas  
Quiero atesorar estos sentimientos por siempre  
Quiero acogerlos, quiero tenerlos como mi bien más preciado]_

Tal confesión hizo que reaccionaria de golpe volteando su mirada hacia la rubia que ya no podía más esconderlo, ya no podía más soportar el soportar el dolor o la angustia que día a día la estaban consumiendo, honestidad y sinceridad eran emociones que se desbordaban tanto de sus palabras como de sus sentimientos quebrándose por completo llorando de manera tan amarga transmitiendo el mismo sentimiento en la chica de coletas quien sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzó a sus brazos como si no hubiera un mañana para acurrucarla en su pecho soltando lagrimas pero estas contenían cierto gesto alegre y dulce. Ambas estaban llorando en los brazos de la otra mientras sus emociones afloraban a flor de piel hasta que finalmente amabas miradas se cruzaron bañadas en pequeñas gotas cristalinas culminando ese hermoso momento con un beso en el cual estaban dándolo todo, su cariño, su corazón, su ser… un beso con sabor salado pero gratificante que les tomo varios minutos volver a separarse para tomar aire.

Nozomi… yo… — la rubia no sabía que decir, estaba incrédula en lo que había sucedido ¿Era un sueño acaso? Al querer terminar de hablar una mano se posiciono en su mejilla, se sentía suave y gratificante… no era un sueño era real.

Elichi… Te tardaste mucho…. Pensaba que jamás lo dirías… pensé que solo eran ideas mías… pero me alegra estar equivocada… gracias a dios que lo estaba — Sin previo aviso volvió a besarla uniendo sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno mientras se abrazaban y se acostaban en la cama para seguir así por un buen rato, abrazadas, besándose y demostrándose el amor mutuo que tenían para darse.

Por un momento, olvido por qué había venido, incluso su problema físico, ya que un enorme peso de encima estaba fuera de su cuerpo, y ese era lo que sentía por ella. Más adelante estaba segura que afrontaría el hecho de ser "diferente" pero con ella a su lado, no tendría miedo, ya no más.

Te amo Nozomi…. —

Y yo a ti Elichi….—

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Debo admitir que ha sido uno de los capítulos más sentimentales que escrito en mis fanfics, usar como referencia la canción "Moshimo Kara Kitto" de Nozomi me inspiro para ese momento e inclusive lagrimas traicioneras estuvieron a punto de salirme mientras escribía y la escuchaba a la vez, se que no es lemon pero ya en el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon x2 NozoEli, ArisaYukiho lo prometo** **bueno ya sin otra cosa que decir espero lo disfruten este capítulo, nos vemos en otra actualización**


	5. Chapter 5

_** Garasu No Hanazono **_

V. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

El momento tenso entre las chicas de tercero había pasado, tanto como Nozomi como Eli habían liberado tanta tensión tanto emocional como psicológica que yacían abrazadas en la cama de la rubia mientras se miraban mutuamente en medio de sonrisas y sutiles caricias en la mejilla, lentamente quedando apoyada frente con frente, la peli purpura soltó una pequeña risilla divertida llamando la atención de su ahora novia la cual no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero decidió no inquirir más a fondo en el asunto solamente le siguió la corriente mientras se acercaba más a su rostro para depositar con mucho amor y calidez un tierno beso en sus labios siendo respondido por Nozomi quien cerró los ojos para lentamente acomodarse encima de ella posando su piernas a los costados de Eli entrelazando sus manos intensificando sus besos y caricias.

Una tensión sexual se originó entre ambas, de manera casi fortuita la entrepierna de la miko se apaga a la de la rusa con suma facilidad y dado que traía solamente una minifalda sus bragas se frotaban contra el pants de su novia consecutivamente. Por mero instinto Eli poso ambas manos en el trasero de Nozomi apretándolo con sutileza mientras compartían fluidos salivales entre besos acompañados de juguetones movimientos de sus lenguas, muy en el fondo sabía si la situación continuaba su pequeño secreto lo descubriría su amada, siendo imposible casi poder evitarlo.

Nozomi… Mmm…. estas insaciable cariño… — La voz de ella salía un poco ronca y con erotismo gracias a la excitación que se incrementaba en su cuerpo.

Elichi… pequeña diablilla…. ¿Hace cuánto querías tocar mi trasero? — De manera juguetona le haría esa pregunta ansiosa por ver la reacción de su chica.

Desde hace mucho mi bella flor…. — Mordió su labio inferior mientras estruja los glúteos de Nozomi quien soltó un pequeño gritillo, sus caricias tenían un extraño, pero embriagante efecto en Nozomi.

La pasión y el deseo entre ambas era como una llama que estaba incrementando a cada segundo, la fricción entre ambos cuerpos era tan incesante que en cualquier momento su entrepierna reaccionaria inevitablemente. Gemidos, suspiros, miradas juguetonas, caricias y tantas demostraciones de afecto las tenían tan encendidas que la peli purpura paro por un momento para comenzar a desabotonar la blusa de enfermera dejando a la vista esa alucinante figura bajo esa prenda siendo cubierta solamente por un brasier de encaje negro con bordes en los costados causando un corto circuito en el cerebro de la rubia que quedo impactada por tanta belleza que su boca quedo completamente abierta, parecía querer decir algo pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

Su diosa solamente rio picara cerrando los labios tocando su mentón para comenzar a tocarse su cuerpo de manera seductora de arriba abajo y viceversa con movimientos pausados que hipnotizaban a Eli que solo atino a aferrarse a las caderas de la chica encima de ella aguantando el deseo de hacerla suya pero francamente era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que la bomba de gas en su cabeza soltara una fuga. Poco a poco se iría quitando el brasier Nozomi hasta tenerlo en la diestra dejando a la vista la perfección de torso totalmente expuesta causándole una erección que de golpe rosaría las bragas ajenas

 _[¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!]_

Una alarma se activó al ver el gesto lleno de sorpresa de la otra que se mordió el labio inferior al sentir una protuberancia dura rosar su parte intima, un choque eléctrico recorrió su espina dorsal tratando de comprender que era eso, pero no había explicación alguna a tal acción tan repentina, mientras Eli sudaba frio podía ver las diferentes reacciones de Nozomi temblándole cada centímetro, cada fibra de su cuerpo hasta que un respiro de ella logro calmarla mientras sonreía nuevamente para comenzar a moverse de atrás hacia adelante como si usara su intimidad para frotar la suya constantemente provocando que la rubia soltara un gemido lleno de placer posando una las manos sobre los pechos de la otra, mientras la contraria daba fuertes y dominantes nalgadas a los glúteos ajenos mientras danzaban un baile erótico de roces pasionales y exquisitos.

 _ **[Así que esto es lo que tenías escondido Elichi… vaya… es… raro… pero no soy homofóbica, tardare en acostumbrarme, pero terminare amándolo, como te amo a ti]**_

 _[Al parecer… no parece molestarle… creo si fuera así… ya hubiera parado… ]_

Dejándose llevar por el momento, la erección era más abultada al grado de que sus bragas y ropa le estaban incomodando totalmente y tenía que quitársela forzosamente si no podría causarle más dolor, poco a poco se sentó en la cama aun tomándole la cadera a su amada mientras ella le abrazaba por el cuello besando su cuello, lamiéndolo y dejando ligeros chupetones que hicieron volar su mente llevándola a un estado de éxtasis el cual estaba gustosa de sentir. Bajando una mano por el cuerpo de la rubia dejaría las yemas de sus dedos trazadas en su cuerpo hasta llegar finalmente a la tierra prometida es decir su entrepierna, tranquilamente metería la mano bajo su ropa íntima tocando el tallo de su miembro con la mano acariciándolo con delicadeza escuchándose sollozos angustiados de la otra que tenía el ceño fruncido de placer mismo que aumentaría a cada instante.

Por lo tanto, comenzó a masturbarla para brindarle mejores sensaciones placenteras moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, mientras el pulgar apretaba la punta manejando su duro falo como si fuera una palanca de velocidades disfrutando plenamente de las reacciones de su novia que se aferraba a su cadera con fuerza sin llegarla a lastimar.

Vaya… no pensé que te pusiera así Elichi…. — Aun en un momento así de intimo no perdía el sentido del humor.

No… Nozomi… no pares…— Jadeando y respirando agitada arqueaba el cuerpo por las oleadas de placer que golpeaban una y otra vez su cuerpo.

Descuida Elichi… seré gentil, lo prometo — Besando su cuello y sus labios su mano seguía complaciendo ese duro y palpitante miembro bajo la ropa de Eli.

En otra parte, en el centro de la ciudad de Akihabara en el interior de la casa de la familia Kousaka la hija menor estaba en la habitación con la hermana menor de Eli a quien tenía acostada en la cama mientras sus manos tocaban sus pechos por debajo de su brasier, Yukiho yacía en 4 mientras los tobillos de Arisa estaban sobre sus hombros y sus bragas en las rodillas mientras la hermana de Honoka lamia su intimidad con su lengua, metiendo su lengua dentro de ella saboreando sus fluidos vaginales que chorreaban una y otra vez degustando del salado sabor de estos haciendo que su novia soltara bufidos, como cualquier sonido erótico removiéndose en la cama mientras aferraba sus manos con desesperación las sabanas de la cama.

La lujuria de Yukiho no parecía tener límites quede momento se detuvo y tomando de las caderas a Arisa coloco su cuerpo en forma de C mientras sus piernas se doblaban quedando sus tobillos a los lados de su cabeza. Tomando un consolador lo rosaría por los labios vaginales de su chica quien no tardó en responder con un gritillo desesperado.

¡Mételo ya mi canelita, no ves como estoy deseosa por ti! — Las sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentando su cuerpo la estaban volviendo loca.

Descuida… a eso vamos… tranquila — Lentamente introdujo el consolador dentro de la intimidad de la pequeña rubia que al instante de sentirlo dentro comenzó a gemir de placer.

Ver tan sumisa a Arisa provoco en Yukiho que un instinto animal despertara, que dándole nalgadas portentosas a sus glúteos dejaría su blanca piel marcada mientras usaba ese juguete sexual para estimular su clítoris una y otra vez hasta hincharlo de tanto placer, además sus pezones se ponían duros provocando que la lascivia y demente lujuria dominaran por completo su interior. Aumentando por ende el golpeteo del consolador en el interior de su ya húmeda vagina la cual dilataba sus labios vaginales trayendo como consecuencia que su propio cuerpo o en este caso su propia vagina con espasmos de placer succionase ese objeto extraño maxificando todo tipo de sensación de lascivia y perversión. Llevándola al clímax total la pelirroja disfrutaba de como la hacía suya a su novia como gritaba por mas, como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus estímulos excitándose tanto que también ella misma comenzaría a sentir humedad en su entrepierna.

La faena continuo así hasta que la pequeña rusa se cansó terminando de venirse a cantaros soltando un orgasmo tan sonoro que su cuerpo no lo soporto más quedando acostada en la cama bañada en sus propios jugos vaginales respirando agitada sin fuerza prácticamente. Pero Yukiho aun tenia fuerzas para seguir, sentándose sobre su cara tomándole por la parte superior de la cabeza pondría su boca directamente contra su intimidad para que ella lamiera, mordiera, chupara o hiciera lo que quisiera con ese manjar que gratuitamente le ofrecía pasando segundos para que la lengua de Arisa se adentrara en el interior de Yukiho.

Mhm… continua Así mi amor… lo haces maravillosamente — Jadeando sacaba la lengua mientras movía su entrepierna en la cara de la otra que se apoyó de sus muslos para poderlo hacer con mayor facilidad.

La lengua de Arisa recorría cada centímetro de la vagina de Yukiho que sentía que estaba tocando el cielo con todas esas sensaciones que estaban acumulándose en su interior de golpe, mirando hacia el techo sacaba la lengua jadeando como una gata en celo mientras sentía como le lamian su interior, pasando a sentir pequeños mordiscos en su clítoris que lograron hacerla gemir a sobremanera perdiendo todo sentido de cordura que tuviera en ese momento usando sus manos toco los pezones de su novia para jalarlos escuchando gemidos apenas audibles de la contraria ya que estaba concentrada de devorarse su intimidad dándose ambas placer con cada movimiento o caricia seguirían así durante mucho rato hasta que al final Yukiho terminaría corriéndose llenando la boca de Arisa de sus fluidos siendo bebidos por la rubia para no ahogarse.

En un pequeño suspiro ambas quedaron acostadas lado a lado mientras se miraban entrelazando sus manos, con sus cuerpos sudados y completamente exhaustos se besaron con calidez intercambiando dulces miradas.

Wow…. Yukiho – chan…. eres una salvaje… — Agitada la pequeña rusa besaba los labios de su chica dándole besos de piquito.

Fue… mero instinto…. un instinto sexual y lleno de deseo…— A duras penas podía hablar, le faltaba el aire a sus pulmones.

¿Y de amor? — Se recostaba en el pecho de su dominante mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos en el vientre de su pelirroja

De eso no tengas dudas…. — Una sonrisa se dibujó en ambas quedándose tranquilas y abrazadas después de haber tenido sexo de una forma tan salvaje para unas adolescentes tan prematuras.

En la casa de Eli, las cosas se estaban poniendo más candentes ya que la que tenía el rol de dominante era Nozomi quien tenía a Eli amarrada con unos pequeños listones, los que usaba para hacer sus coletas prácticamente a los bordes de la cama mientras ella comenzaba a darle pequeños besos al miembro de su novia quien se sonrojaba y torcía el rostro de placer siendo esto un gesto que deleitaba las pupilas esmeraldas de la chica espiritual, pasando a darle lamidas por todo lo largo y grueso finalizando con pequeñas mordidas en su testículos observando además que este se tensaba y estaba poniéndose venoso signo de que estaba acumulando mucho semen en su interior.

De manera picara y perversa paso la lengua por la punta haciendo círculos para lentamente ir a adentrando su miembro a la boca dándole succiones y pequeñas lamidas a todo su largo con la lengua viendo en todo momento las variadas reacciones de su Elichi que ni paraba de gemir y jadear como un pequeño cachorrito inquieto ruborizada en sus mejillas, aumentando la velocidad en los movimientos de arriba abajo con su boca metiéndose completamente su miembro a la boca. Era sumamente impresionante como le cabía todo dentro dándole un oral que en su vida olvidaría pasando un buen rato hasta que finalmente termino corriéndose dentro de su boca la rubia que liberaba chorro tras chorro de ese líquido viscoso y caliente dentro de la boca de su novia.

Como pudo termino pasando por su garganta el semen de Eli saboreando con lengua algunas gotas que salían de la comisura de sus labios haciéndolo de una manera súper sexy.

Nozomi… No hagas… eso… es vergonzoso… — Decía casi en un susurro y muerta de vergüenza porque había sido presa de la intensa lujuria de su novia.

Ara… Ara… ¿Acaso se la acabo de chupar a Umi? — Burlona y sarcástica se acercó a su "sumisa" para besar sus labios quedando sentada encima de ella.

Mouh… Nozomi… si hubiera sido así, ahora mismo ella estaría muerta y serias presa de la ira de Kotori… — Lentamente una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en los labios de ella.

Sin fuerzas para seguir Eli se acomodó en la cama cerrando los ojos, entendiendo el mensaje Nozomi la desato para quedarse abrazada de su chica futa a quien a pesar de todas las cosas amaba, a pesar de ser diferente a otras chicas, y no por ser futa la hacía diferente, sino por la persona que era, la chica que, con sus gestos, su forma de ser, su valentía y fortaleza habían enamorado a la peli purpura desde hace mucho, ahora se sentía completa porque tenía a la otra mitad de su ser a su lado.

¿Qué podía ser mucho mejor que eso?, ¿Una familia quizás? ... sería muy pronto, pero si se diera la oportunidad no dudaría en tomarla, ni una ni la otra.

 _Continuara_

 **Nota del autor: Lo que prometo, cumplo querían lemon de nozoeli, pues ahí lo tienen y pues conmemorando hoy y mañana será el Final Live de μ's, que muchos estaremos en un rincón en posición fetal o comiendo muchos dulces (incluyéndome XD) les dejo un poco de amor jajaja, que lo disfruten, nos vemos en otra actualización de esta bella historia**

 **PD: ¿En el próximo capítulo quieren un poco de KotoUmi o TsubasaHono? ¿Quieren que alguna de las chicas de la pareja que elijan sea futa o sea "normal"?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Por petición popular (no fue mucha pero igual importante) este capítulo será completamente dedicado al KotoUmi, con Umi - dah futanari :v, que lo disfruten jajaja :D**

 _** Garasu No Hanazono **_

VI. Indecencias mañaneras con KotoUmi (capítulo especial)

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana en la residencia de la familia Sonoda, la hija mayor e única de esta familia dueña de uno de los Dojos de Kendo y Danza de Akihabara, lentamente su rostro comenzó a fruncirse interrumpiéndose su placido sueño, pero la razón de esto no fue porque ya era hora de levantarse para ir a clases. Tenía que ver con otra situación que al darse cuenta de ella vería lo vergonzosa que sería posiblemente haciendo que cayera de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, pero cierta pajarita y novia de esta no le dejaría que eso sucedería tan fácilmente.

Tranquilamente comenzaría a abrir los ojos distinguiendo una figura que estaba inclinada hacia ella en 4, en su entrepierna un bulto estaba levantado y esa persona estaba tomándolo con calidez mientras daba pequeñas succiones a la parte superior de ese bulto escuchándose unos sonidos obscenos saliendo de aquellas succiones. Así es, Kotori quien de paso era la novia oficial de la arquera, letrista de μ's estaba encima de ella tomando el "desayuno" mientras le daba una chupada tan tierna, pero a la vez excitante al miembro de la peli azul quien al estar ya en sus 5 sentidos iba a soltar un grito alterado, pero en milisegundos su boca fue tapada por la mano libre de la peli gris quien estaba dándose un festín con ese miembro futa.

El pene de Umi – chan es tan delicioso…. — Casi no podía hablar porque se lo estaba literalmente tragando metiéndolo y sacando de la boca inflándose sus mejillas dejándolo viscoso con su propia saliva.

 _[Kotori! ¡Por dios santo! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Es vergonzoso!]_

La modista de μ's estaba en una pijama verde en la cual de manera casi intencional y dada la posición tenía el escote abierto dejando ver el brasier blanco de bordes de flores mostrando un poco más de esa piel morena que era fuego para Umi, sintiendo como su entrepierna comenzaba a ponerse más y más dura, calentándose a niveles extremos, palpitando en la boca de la peli gris que estaba centrada en darle tanto placer que le diera su leche para beber. Diciéndole que le quitaría la mano de su boca si prometía no gritar le daría más placer a lo que su novia con gran nerviosismo solo asintió pasando su mano por debajo de ese miembro para tocar su vagina femenina (Eli no tiene vagina solo pene XD en próximos capítulos se verá) comenzando paulatinamente a usar su anular para estimular sus labios vaginales por encima mientras succionaba su miembro sacándolo ligeramente para darle lamidas circulares con su lengua demostrando una sensual y perversa mirada de ya no un pajarito tierno, como la de un buitre hambriento.

 _[¡Mierda! Kotori…. por eso me pediste quedarte conmigo… utilizando como excusa que querías ayuda con una tarea… demonios… soy toda una neko…]_

Umi arquearía el cuerpo al sentir el mismo dedo anular introducirse en su intimidad femenina que estaba humedeciéndose a punta pala, masturbando su miembro la sincronía entre ambas manos era impresionante, porque estaba poniéndose su rostro tan rojo como el cabello del tomate tsundere del grupo. Cualquiera que la viera diera que es un toro en celo porque respiraba y bufaba como uno mientras sus manos se tensaban apretando las sabanas de su cama, su amada estaba estimulando sus 2 partes íntimas con una intensidad única dejando que esa hambre de sexo la domase por completo riendo divertida al ver como tenía a su cupido en la palma de la mano sonriendo con picardees y desdén. Usando ahora dos dedos los movería dentro de su vagina aumentando la velocidad nuevamente de las succiones en su miembro dando como resultado que se revolcara en la cama, pero sin detener los movimientos de Kotori dejando que continuara así durante varios minutos hasta que ya no pudo más terminando por correrse por ambas partes bañando de jugos vaginales y semen el rostro de su pajarita dejándola toda viscosa.

¡Kya! Los fluidos corporales de Umi – chan están muy calientes… pero saben bien… — Sin ningún tipo de pudor o pena paso sus dedos por su cara para limpiarse un poco para después meterlos a su boca saboreándolos como cualquier manjar.

Kotori…. — Umi estaba sudando y agitada mientras su futa como su vagina aun chorreaban algo de líquidos.

¿Si Umi – chan? — Inocente como cualquier lolita se sentaba encima del vientre de la peli azul frotando sus glúteos contra el aun duro y erecto miembro.

¡¿Por qué tenías que desapestarme de esa forma?! — Vuelta un manojo de nervios, pena y vergüenza estaba ruborizada con una mirada aterrada sin darse cuenta tomo con brusquedad los glúteos de Kotori sintiendo suavidad en sus manos. — ¿Are? ¿Qué estoy tocando? —

Umi – chan…. mis glúteos…. duelen…. — El lindo sonrojo en Kotori había hecho corto circuito en Umi que no soporto tanta ternura apagándose un switch dentro de ella

 _[Se ve tan linda…. la quiero… violar…. ¡Espera! ¡Eso es demasiado indecente!]_

 _ **[Oh vamos Umi, si te la estas papeando con solo verla… vamos… tómala… es más… ¿Por qué no tomas ese pequeño lugar que aún no has tomado]**_

 _[No queras decir…. no es cierto…]_

 _ **[¡Bingo!]**_

Los latidos de su corazón estaban a mil por hora, a punto de colapsar comenzó a apretar y darle nalgadas los glúteos de su novia mientras se sentaba lentamente en la cama al punto de quedar Kotori montada sobre ella masajeando su trasero se acercó hacia ella para mover un poco su pijama dándole una mordida a su clavícula escuchándose un _"¡Kya!"_ de la peligris que se estaba asustando pero a la vez excitando por la repentina determinación de su novia que la mayoría de las veces era la dominada, la nekeada, pero demonios esta vez al pajarito le arrancarían las alas, ¡Oh sí señor!. La peli azul de golpe y abruptamente se tiro encima de ella volteándola oca abajo mientras la ahora sumisa estaba intrigada de mala manera por los movimientos de la arquera que lentamente la volvería a dejar en 4 arrodillándose detrás de ella frotaría su miembro duro entre sus glúteos para estimularle esa zona nunca antes explorada aun encima de su ropa. Tomando ese lacio cabello grisáceo jalaría hacia atrás arqueando ligeramente la figura de su novia susurrándole con suavidad al oído.

Esta vez el pajarito travieso será nekeado… prepárate mi pequeña Ícaro… porque has volado demasiado cerca al sol, es momento de quemarte esas alistas como castigo— La voz de Umi sonaba determinaba y un poco atemorizante.

Umi – chan… espera…. ¿Qué vas a hacer?... por favor… no me lastimes… — Tartamudeando Kotori sentía las manos traviesas de Umi bajarle la parte inferior de la pijama dejando ver esas lindas bragas blancas cubriendo ese voluptuoso, esquicito, suave y delicioso trasero de ella.

Es hora de comer…. — Dándole nalgadas algo bruscas haría rebotar sus glúteos dejando marcados sus dedos en su piel morena pasando su lengua por su cuello inclinándose un poco al grado de tocar sus pechos con su espalda demostrando cual excitada la tenía.

Umi – chan… one… one… ¡Onegai! —

Lo que provoco aquel grito fue el que le bajara las bragas lentamente dejándolas hasta las rodillas, viendo su entrada anal tan apretada saboreándose los labios con su lengua tomándose de sus glúteos los separo para tener mejor vista, finalizando con una estocada imprevista y algo brusca metiendo la mitad de su miembro dentro de esa estrecha zona haciéndole sentir a la peli gris un dolor que en su vida había experimentado. Su expresión en sus ojos era indescriptible, su boca estaba abierta completamente soltando un pequeño gritillo de dolor para tener después de unos segundos todo ese miembro grueso y largo dentro de ella. Tensándose cada fibra de su cuerpo apretó sus puños bajando la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior, vaya ni podía hablar para pedirle que se detuviera, se le había ido completamente la capacidad de hablar en ese momento.

Prosiguiendo el acto con movimientos lentos de atrás hacia adelante impulsando su cuerpo Umi contra el de su chica escuchándose un pequeño golpeteo al contacto entre su pelvis y la zona baja de su novia subiendo lentamente sus manos hacia sus pechos para masajearlos quedando en la misma posición que Kotori que encima de ella moviéndose lento, sin lastimar, pero llena de lascivia, de deseos sexuales lamiendo su cuello con su lengua.

¿Te gusta…? mi amor — Decía con completa diversión, escuchándose los gemidos de la peligris agudos pero claros.

No.… pares…. — Soportando el dolor con los ojos cerrados no se opondría a que siguiera.

Los movimientos del miembro en el interior de su estrecha entrada anal eran más fluidos a cada segundo, mientras se dilataba esa zona con el vaivén de las embestidas, produciéndose el rechinido de la cama. Entre simultaneas nalgadas y arremetidas un poco más fuertes el placer de ambas estaba en aumento desbordándose en cada gemido, cada suspiro erótico que sus bocas liberaban, las penetraciones se volvían más profundas llevando a Kotori sentir un éxtasis jamás experimentado rebotando sus pechos entre golpe y golpe, pero estos eran retenidos por las manos traviesas de la peli azul que los apretaba, pellizcando sus pezones hasta sentirlos duros totalmente.

Gemidos y suspiros, llenos de deseo, llenos de frenesí era lo único que podía escucharse de ellas que estaban consumiéndose ante tal acto carnal fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno sola, las penetraciones poco a poco se volvían más recias al punto de ser bruscas embestidas que harían gritar a la peligris como nunca antes en su vida repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre su amada pidiendo más de eso, más de sus caricias perdiendo la cordura de tanta excitación que estaba quemando como una intensa llama su cuerpo.

¡Umi – chan! ¡No pares! ¡Rompe mi culo en 2! ¡Lléname de leche! ¡!Llena a tu puta de ti! — Hablando puras groserías y cosas sucias como una completa demente sonreía con una mirada perdida, con su lengua de fuera como toda una gata en celo.

¡Kotori! ¡Oh sí! ¡¿Quién es tu mami?! — Por primera vez en su vida Umi actuaba de una manera tan dominante que no parecía ella misma, dándole nalgadas tras nalgada a su novia con una mano, mientras la otra metía sus dedos a su vagina penetrándola con ellos con una rudeza extrema.

¡Tú lo eres Umi – chan! ¡Tú y solo tú! — Los gritos de ambas eran como los de 2 animales salvajes que copulaban con psicosis.

El sonido de la pelvis chocando contra el trasero, se volvía más fuerte, penetrando una y otra vez esa ya no tan estrecha entrada que se había acoplado al grosor como largor del miembro de la peli azul intensificándose hasta el punto crítico el momento acabando ambas al mismo tiempo soltando un desesperado orgasmos ahogándose poco a poco cayendo ambas exhaustas a la cama húmedas, sudorosas y envueltas de sus propios fluidos respirando exhaustas mirándose tranquilamente regalándose una sonrisa complaciente, mutua que estaba llena de amor cerrando con broche de oro con un beso apasionado donde sus sentimientos estaban claramente manifestados riendo por último la pajarita de la arquera.

Umi – chan ya no es tan neko… je… je…. ahora yo lo fui…. pero no me arrepiento, ya mi cuerpo te pertenece por completo — Entrelazando sus manos con los de su novia haciéndola volver a su estado tímido habitual.

Mouh… Kotori… nunca cambias…— Nunca podía decir que no o contradecir sus palabras, porque no tenía como luchar contra su lindos gestos o reacciones.

Viendo que eran las 6:30 faltaban como unos 30 minutos para que empezaran las clases en Otonokizaka, viendo con terror el reloj levantándose de la cama para irse al baño para vestirse como de rayo para no llegar tarde, no querían ser presa de las burlas constantes de su amiga peli jengibre porque habitualmente ella es la que llegaba tarde. Al final esa mañana fue demasiado buena, pero en la mente de Umi, no deseaba que pasara nuevamente… todo lo contrario en la mente de Kotori.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les dejo el KotoUmi que pidieron a ver si cumple con lo que esperaban, si no pueden dejarme reclamos o mentadas de madre en los reviews, ya sin más que decir nos veremos en la próxima actualización :3 buenas tardes**


	7. Chapter 7

_** Garasu No Hanazono **_

VII. La curiosidad peligrosa de Honoka y Nico

 **Honoka POV**

¡Mierda otra vez voy tarde, Umi – chan… me regañara de nuevo —

Y esa era yo, Honoka Kousaka, estudiante de segundo año de la preparatoria de Otonokizaka corriendo por las calles, con mi uniforme a medio arreglar, con un pan con mermelada en la boca mientras esquivaba a la gente para no caerme o tropezarme porque tan solo de pensar en la reprimenda que me daría Umi esta vez, me daría escalofríos…. su cara en ese momento me lo dijo todo _"Si llegas tarde una vez más Honoka…. vas a lamentarlo…. en serio…"_ , por lo que tuve que acelerar el paso como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ganándome los insultos y reclamos de todo aquel que estaba en mi camino por mi constante torpeza al correr, estuve a punto de chocar con varios malditos postes de luz como también de ocasionar un accidente automovilístico pero mi vida estaba de por medio. Mi menta insanamente comenzó a jugarme bromas muy pesadas mostrándome imágenes de mi mejor amiga usando su flecha para atravesarme el pecho o una espada de kendo para golpearme hasta morir, suficiente para entrar en pánico para correr hasta que mis piernas no dieran más, gritando a los 4 vientos como una loca ganándome miradas confusas de las personas a los costados.

¡Voy a llegar tarde! ¡Solo quedan 5 minutos para que las clases inicien! —

Ya me faltaban 2 cuadras para llegar a la escuela cuando escuche ese maldito sonido retumbando en mis oídos, el que indicaba que mi muerte estaba segura y ese era el de la campana de que las clases ya habían iniciado, no sé cómo o en qué momento paso, pero a tan solo 5 segundos de que cerraran la reja de la entrada llegue cayéndome para deslizarme hacia el otro lado estando dentro de los terrenos de Otonokizaka mirando el reloj que marcaba las 8:01 am, levantándome de nueva cuenta tomando mis cosas para correr nuevamente dirigiéndome al salón. Yendo en zig zag entre los pasillos para llegar a la puerta del salón notando que aún no estaba el sensei de la primera clase, Geografía Universal abriendo la puerta corrediza me dirigí a mi pupitre sentándome buscando a mis mejores amigas, pero extrañamente no estaban pensando para mí misma.

 _[¿Es extraño que no estén aquí… regularmente estaría Umi – chan reprendiéndome como un padre, Kotori – chan estaría intentando bajarle los ánimos como toda una madre maternal para terminar cediendo ante ella como un tierno gatito… me pregunto ¿Serán pareja acaso? Porque tengo mis sospechas… aunque no debería de quejarme… salgo con la líder de nuestras rivales A – RISE en secreto]_

En fin… el sensei minutos después llego para iniciar la clase, como siempre termine aburriéndome en clase y sencillamente durmiéndome, pero el gusto para variar me tardo muy poco porque se daría cuenta al sentir como un libro me impacto en la cabeza sacándome de mis sueños logrando que perdiera el equilibrio para caer de nalgas al suelo sobándome escuchando que quería que saliera de su clase, pero bueno ya veré a quien acudo para pedir los apuntes ya que las únicas a las que regularmente se los pido no están. Ahora solamente ando vagando por los pasillos de la escuela sin saber qué hacer, recordando que en el salón del club de idols tenía unos tomos nuevos de un manga que estoy leyendo por lo que me dirigí a dicho lugar llegando en tan solo cuestión de instantes. Iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta, pero algo me detuvo y eso fue ¿Gemidos? ... ¿Agudos sonidos extraños?, mi curiosidad fue creciendo al punto de apoyar mi oreja en la puerta estando en cunclillas para escuchar con atención lo que estuviera pasando ahí dentro, pensando en que serían algunas chicas que estaban hurgando en las cosas de nosotras, de µ's pero vaya que mi sorpresa fue grande al darme cuenta que era todo lo contrario.

Umi – chan…. se gentil… esta mañana me costó mucho poder caminar… vaya no puedo ni sentarme… me la metiste muy duro… — Que demonios… esa es la voz de Kotori… que quiere decir con eso, no creo que…

¡Mouh! ¡Kotori! eso es vergonzoso… no me lo recuerdes…. — No sé de qué demonios hablan… pero esa sería la reacción de Umi – chan…. al escuchar algo… ¡joder! ¡¿Indecente?!

No pude moverme de ahí, por más que quería irme a otro lugar para darles "privacidad" me quedé quiete ahí escuchando detrás de la puerta, demonios…. parezco una sucia pervertida, pero la curiosidad está incrementando en mí. De la anda el sonido de mesas y sillas sonaron algo fuerte para después haber un profundo silencio que duro algunos segundos para escuchar el pequeño gritillo agudo de Kotori clamando el nombre de mi amiga, mi mente nuevamente comenzó a maquinar ideas extrañas mientras pensaba en un sinfín de torturas que podría estarle haciendo a mi amiga, nuevamente hubo sonidos extraños, como si estuvieran destapando una especie de coladera, seguido de más gemidos, palabras entrecortadas de ambas que no entendía. Fue ahí cuando cometí quizás un grandísimo error y ese fue: girar la perrilla de la puerta abriéndola un poco para poder ver hacia el interior quedando anonadada por lo que mis ojos azules presenciaron.

Umi – chan tenia encima de la mesa rectangular a Kotori - chan, ambas estaban sin los vestidos, sin sus ropas intimas y con las blusas abierta dejando ver sus brasier's, Kotori – chan tenia las piernas enroscadas en forma de x sobre las caderas de Umi – chan mientras ella le tomaba de los senos apretándolos lográndose a penas ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lo más extraño que note es que se movía de atrás hacia adelante impulsándose hacia su pelvis. Horrizada quedé cuando vi "esa cosa" en la pelvis de mi amiga entrando y saliendo, era desconcertante y extraño porque a Kotori – chan, no le disgustaba, le daba ¿placer? ... madre de dios ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?!, por más que quería voltear no pude hacerlo, me quedé como idiota viendo como Umi – chan, penetraba a Kotori – chan, como todo un animal salvaje, la le apretaba los senos, la hacía gritar y repetir su nombre en completo éxtasis.

In… de…centes…. — Lo dije sin pensarlo, ni mucho menos sin fijarme que estaban mis amigas Rin y Hanayo detrás de mí.

Honoka – chan… ¿Qué miras? — La voz casi imperceptible de Hanayo me saco de mi trance haciéndome saltar del susto y soltando un gritillo que lo calle al taparme la boca, estaba pálida y con los ojos casi en blanco.

Honoka – chan…. ¿Estas espiando a alguien? nya… — Escuchaba ahora la voz de Rin – chan.

En un impulso me di la vuelta cerrando la puerta, tapando sus bocas para que no siguieran hablando, las mire de manera algo extraña logrando asustarlas empujándolas lo más lejos de ahí, si erramos descubiertas, nos iría mal… realmente mal, demonios… ¿Ahora cómo les explico lo que vi a estas inocentes criaturas?

 **Honoka POV End**

 **Nico POV**

Ya no lo soporto, simplemente ya no sé qué hacer… Nozomi con sus malditas bromas conmigo y Maki - chan, sus constantes Washi Washi sobre mis pechos, me tienen completamente harta…. me pregunto ¿Por qué demonios son mis amigas ella y Eli? porque cada vez que pido le pido ayuda a esa rubia termina cediendo en mi contra siendo parta de las bromas y juegos infantiles de ese monstruo pechugón y por dios santo lo que más me molesta es que me vean como la mascota del grupo… y como una hija… vamos la gran Nico Nii puede ser mejor que eso, es más yo seré muy pronto la idol número uno del mundo. Bueno por ahora tendré un poco de paz y tranquilidad en la azotea donde practicamos en las mañanas antes de clases, me pregunto porque no hubo ensayo hoy…. Nozomi y Eli, solo me dijeron que algunas de nosotras llegamos tarde "incluyéndome" pero vamos hombre, no pude evitar llevarme a mi tomate tsundere al establo de las alpacas para tener nuestro momento intimo nosotras 2.

Nico no pudo contenerse a desvestirla, a sentir su piel, a besar su cuello, sus labios… tocar su intimidad con mis dedos bajo sus bragas, el sonido de sus gemidos, sus suplicas de más eran tan embriagantes que no pude contener mi libido ni mi lascivia.

Nico es toda una pervertida Nico…. —

Al menos nadie lo sabe, bueno no me molestaría que ellas y las demás lo supieran porque son mis amigas, serían incapaces de hacerlo público, pero bueno a veces no se puede confiar en la boca de Honoka ni en la de Rin, en fin… ¿En que estaba? ah sí…. en que estaba haciéndolo en el establo de las alpacas con mi tomatito – chan, era tan linda viéndola tan sumisa, suplicando porque metiera más de mis dedos en su intimidad, mmm su sabor es como un exquisito manjar, pero su rostro, eso si no tenía precio, awwww Maki – chan, que has hecho con Nico que la tienes toda boba…. pero ahora si comeré un poco de mi almuerzo que más tarde iré por el postre. Con toda la calma del mundo abrí mi obento para comer un poco de ensalada rusa, sushi y algo de pescado frito. Nada parecía interrumpir mi momento a solas… pero carajo… "amo" cuando estoy equivocada. Escuché como la puerta que daba a las escaleras para bajar a los pisos inferiores se abrí, levantándome para sacar a patadas a quienes estuvieran ahí, no quería molestias, pero…. ¡oh mierda!, no… no… no… cómo es esto posible… cualquiera menos ellas… ¡CUALQUIERA MENOS ELLAS!

Elichi… ¿Para qué me has traido aquí? — Nozomi estaba tranquilamente parada con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia todos lados, joder nico baja la cabeza.

Nozomi, no comas ansias… solo quiero intentar algo — ¿Intentar algo?... no sé por qué, pero mi estómago ya se revolvió.

De pronto Eli se le acercó y le tomo en sus brazos apegándole a ella logrando ruborizarla completamente, esto es muy raro… espera… Eli… ¿Qué haces?, ¡Santa madre de dios! pensaba que lo de ellas 2 era un simple juego, vamos sospechaba que había algo entre ellas, pero ¡dios! ¡¿Por qué la desvistes Eli?!, esto es muy pero muy malo… debo huir de aquí rápidamente. Intentaba escabullirme por el otro lado de un contenedor, pero fue imposible porque tan pronto me moví ellas instantáneamente estaban besándose recargada una sobre el contendor de espaldas mientras la otra terminaba de desvestirla. En ese momento me quede frita, mi cerebro no pudo procesar lo que estaba mirando, Nozomi y Eli casi desnudas besándose mientras la rubia estaba montada sobre la peli morada.

 _[Dios… son peor que animales… nico debe salir de aquí… o su pureza quedara perturbada…]_

El juego de besos y caricias estaba poniéndose más candente que solamente pude quedarme callada espiándolas como un viejo rabo verde, vaya que tan bajo he caído…. espera…. Nozomi qué demonios hace… ¡Oh no… no…! no la desnudes completamente no le quites las…. ¡kya! ¡¿Eli qué demonios es eso?!, no no… Nozomi no lo hagas… ¡Con un carajo! eso es asqueroso Nozomi… porque tenías que metértelo en la boca… ¿Por qué?

Elichi… ¿te gusta? — Estando hincada frente a su novia mientras se metía su miembro a la boca saboreándolo con una lujuria realmente intensa, masajeando sus senos por debajo de su brasier.

Nozomi…. no… te detengas…. — Increíblemente Eli, le tomaba de la nuca para hacer que se metiera esa cosa a la boca.

Esta noche voy a tener pesadillas… terribles pesadillas, caramba Nozomi parces una hiena queriendo devorarte un pedazo de carne… je… je… irónico… debería irme de aquí en este momento o podría terminar con severos problemas mentales, pero mis piernas no me respondían ahí estaba detrás del contenedor viéndolas a duras penas asomando la cabeza por un lado, era increíble cómo podían hacer eso de una manera tan "normal"… a mí me costó varios meses poder llegar a tercera base con Maki – chan… y estas degeneradas quien sabe cuánto tiempo tienen de hacer esto. Dios… esos sonidos que hacen la boca de Nozomi son tan grotescos que siento unas malditas ganas de vomitar, ¡mierda que fue eso!

¡Nozomi!, ¡Me voy a correr! — La voz de Eli estaba quebrándose, como si estuviera volviéndose loca.

Omg… Eliuchi… nou tep contengdas— Que asco, con la boca llena y asi habla, ok Nico no debe estar aquí así que mejor nico se va.

Dispuesta a retirarme, para que terminaran en lo suyo no me fije en el pequeño metal que estaba en el suelo y al pisarlo perdí el equilibrio gritando al punto de que pudieran oírme chocando mi cara contra el suelo de golpe, levantándome después de unos segundos para tomarme la cabeza, mala idea… pésima idea… estaban ellas 2 con una cara de pocos amigos, sonriendo de manera algo retorcida…. la monstruo pechugón estaba moviendo sus manos de manera extraña temiendo que las usara para sus famosos Washi Washi. Estaba haciéndome hacia atrás encontrándome con la reja que estaba en la orilla de uno de los lados de la azotea, mirándolas con la ropa a medio arreglar dispuestas a castigar a "su hija" por portarse mal.

Hey… Hola Nozomi, Hola Eli… Nico no vio nada…. así que Nico se va… adio…. — Cobardemente me disponía a huir, pero simplemente no pude.

Niccohi…. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí escondida? — La voz de Nozomi estaba haciendo que mi oído como todo mi cuerpo se helara sintiendo sus peligrosas manos apretando mis pechos.

Nico… no vio nada… Nico… — Respuesta equivocada ya que sus manos comenzaron a ejercer presión sobre mis senos.

Nico… creo que Nozomama y Papachika te darán un castigo, para que aprendas a no espiar a tus mayores — Estoy fregada…. Nico esta jodida… no me gusta cómo me ve Eli

¡Que alguien me ayude!

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Recuerden niños, espiar es malo, muy malo… más si tienes como padres a unas indecentes como KotoUmi y unas depravadas como NozoEli, sus pequeñas Honoka y Nico terminaran con severos problemas mentales XD, jajaja nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que será más light**


	8. Chapter 8

_** Garasu No Hanazono **_

VIII. Explicando lo inexplicable

Honoka llevaba a sus kouhais por los pasillos empujándolas con ambos brazos mientras la menor con complejo de gato y la adicta del arroz caminaban a toda prisa sin entender claramente lo que le sucedía a su senpai, se notaba nerviosa y ruborizada por lo que ambas se vieron al mismo tiempo, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran sincronizados ambas pararon en seco, haciéndose a un lado y gracias al descontrolado impulso, así como la rapidez que llevaba la peli jengibre en su andar inevitablemente su rostro daría contra el suelo soltando un bufido quejumbroso tomándose la cara porque su nariz fue la parte más afectada de esa zona. Revolcándose en el suelo de un lado a otro las demás chicas del instituto las veían como bichos raros sintiéndose incomodas las de primero que tomaron a su senpai riéndose nerviosamente para ir al pequeño establo de las alpacas sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol estando su amiga ya más tranquila.

Tanto Rin como Hanayo sentían curiosidad por saber que vio en el interior de club de idols que la pusiera de tal forma tan…. alterada y nerviosa, esto les parecía sumamente extraño porque por lo regular era demasiado enérgica como imprudente, fuera lo que fuera debía ser algo complicado o grave para salir como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar.

Etto…. Honoka – chan…. ¿Estás bien? — la castaña jugaba de manera inocente con sus dedos mirando con duda a su amiga y líder de grupo.

Si… ¿Qué paso Honoka – chan? nya — la peli naranja estaba cruzada de brazos en posición de loto en el pasto mientras fijaba esos ojos penetrantes color limón en los celestes ajenos dándose a ver algo intimidante.

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, si trataba de huir posiblemente las menores la irían a buscar o al menos la más atlética de las 2, siendo prácticamente imposible escapar porque tarde o temprano se cansaría su cuerpo terminando cansada y apresada por una hiperactiva neko que se le prensaría con brazos y piernas para que no huyera más, lentamente se rasco la mejilla con el dedo índice riendo para disimular el hecho de que se sentía incomoda al hablar con ellas sobre eso, más siendo unas chicas tan "inocentes" o al menos así era como las notaba. Honestamente la plática que tendrían no sería para chicas para ellas, porque era una posibilidad que tuvieran un tipo de trauma mucho peor que el que tiene ahora pero bueno si lo iva a hacer tenía que ser demasiado meticulosa en los detalles que diría como también como se los haría saber porque un solo error la podría dejar muy mal parada con ellas, las asustaría y como si fuera poco la tacharían de enferma o simplemente pervertida por lo que bajo la mirada respirando hondo, era ahora o nunca.

Está bien… les diré, pero prométanme que no van a decir nada… ¿ok?... — Sonaba un poco estresada con tan solo pensar en esa imagen nuevamente, Umi cogiéndose a Kotori por su intimidad con un miembro… masculino.

No prometo nada, nya…. — Respuesta equivocada ya que la glotona del grupo la tomo del cuello de su blusa zangoloteándola con una muy mala cara — ¡Ok!, no diré nada… Kayochin… ayúdame nya….

Honoka – chan…. tranquila… solo bromeaba Rin – chan….. — Trataba de excusarse por la imprudencia de su amiganovia *cof cof*.

Soltándola, volviendo a respirar profundo… vería a las 2 menores curiosas a sabiendas de que podría ser algo de lo cual se lamentaría después.

Bueno… chicas… verán… yo…. bueno… lo que vi en el club…. — Simplemente las palabras no salían siendo estaba vez Rin quien la estaría zarandeando.

¡Honoka – chan! solo habla… — Era extraño, la neko estaba más hiperactiva de lo normal, bastando una caricia en su cabeza de su mejor amiganovia *cof cof* para calmarla.

Umi – chan…. y Kotori – chan…. bueno ellas 2…. ¡mouh! ¡estaban teniendo sexo en la gran mesa rectangular, Umi estaba encima de ella mientras Kotori parecía una gata en celo gimiendo pidiendo más y más mientras Umi – chan en medio de la vergüenza y el placer la estaba penetrando haciéndola suya! ¡¿Felices?! —

No se había dado cuenta, pero lo que quería evitar fue lo primero que paso, les dijo todo con lujo de detalles, pasando algunos segundos para que ella se diera cuenta de la metida de pata que había cometido se tapó la boca con ambas manos mirándolas estupefacta y muy asustada porque no quería que ambas terminaran desmayadas en ese lugar, pero no paso asi… Tanto Rin como Hanayo tenían la boca abierta acompañada de una expresión llena de sorpresa, no decían nada en lo absoluto. Tal noticia les había caído como un balde de agua fría haciendo corto circuito al tocar un enchufe de electricidad, Honoka se tapaba la cara sintiéndose una completa estúpida por haberles dañado su inocencia y pureza de una forma tan ruin, tan despiadada que se levantó para salir corriendo del lugar, pero una mano le tomo el antebrazo impidiéndole hacerlo sintiendo un agarre tan fuerte que se asustó volteando a ver algo que la hizo sentir pánico y a la vez confusión.

Hanayo estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un extraño y aterrador brillo en sus ojos con un derrame nasal impresionante que posiblemente que en cuestión de minutos pudiera morir desangrada, pero su amiganovia *cof cof* solamente cerro los ojos suspirando algo pesado denotándose una expresión algo intranquila en su semblante apartando la mano de Hanayo de la mayor.

Honoka – chan… disculpa a Kayochin…. desde hace unos años… ella ha agarrado una obsesión muy extraña por el yuri, nya, tiene doujins, fanfictions y muchos dibujos de mucho contenido de eso — Buscaba una manera correcta para poder disculparse esperando que pudiera entenderlo la otra, oh que mal estaba pensar eso.

¿Eh? — Esa expresión desconcertada, confusa y a veces tonta hasta a Rin le saco de quicio.

Dándose un manotazo en la cara, aparto a Kayochin aun en transe sentándola a unos metros lejos de la peli jengibre hasta que la peli naranja volvió estando completamente segura que la castaña no se volviera una completa demente saltándole encima a Honoka para que le diera detalles más profundos de lo que vio, porque hasta lo más específico le serviría para el sinfín de trabajos amateur que tenia de ese tipo de contenido erótico y para adultos.

¿Asi que Kotori - chan y Umi - chan? nya…. — Se colocaba los brazos detrás de la nuca mirando al cielo azul soltando una leve risa. — La verdad Honoka – chan, eso era más que lógico, se notaba a leguas… pero yo pensaba que Kotori sería la dominante y Umi la sumisa nya, ya que pues Kotori es enérgica y Umi muy tímida jejeje —

¿Eh? No entiendo Rin – chan….. jejeje podrías explicármelo un poco más despacio… — La nombrada solamente se daba de topes de cara contra el tronco de un árbol y ella pensaba que era estúpida, su amiga se llevaba los Honores.

Lo que Rin – chan quiere decir es que Kotori - chan es la que tiene el rol de hombre y Umi - chan el de la mujer en su relación…. ósea… Rin – chan quiere decir que Kotori chan da… y Umi – chan recibe— Pudo respirar aliviada cuando finalmente su estúpida amiga comprendía lo que había dicho.

Continuaron su plática tranquilamente, evitando a toda costa profundizar en el asunto para que nadie las escuchara, ni mucho menos para alentar la perversión de Hanayo quien estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos imaginando a la arquera y la pajarita teniendo sexo de una manera romántica, salvaje y sumamente erótica. En ese momento vieron como pasaban las 3 chicas de tercero, Nozomi y Eli caminando demasiado juntas mientras una pequeña criatura de coletas caminaba como un zombie mientras su alma literalmente se le salía por la boca, lucia demasiado pálida y demacrada como si la hubieran torturado de una manera sumamente espeluznante, al verlas las otras 2 las saludaron con la mano mientras se acercaban las mayores con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Quién no estaría contento después de un momento tan delicioso de sexo algo salvaje? además de disciplinar a tu hija por ser algo traviesa.

¡Nozomi – chan!, ¡Eli – chan!, ¡Nico – chan! — Honoka llamaba su atención de una manera tan habitual en ella haciéndoles reír a la rubia y peli morada.

Honochi, Rinichi…. que hacen aquí… no se supone ya deberían volver a clase — Se tomaba el mentón la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil mientras les regalaba una inocente sonrisa.

Es cierto, Rin, Honoka… ah… Hanayo… Hola…. — la presidenta saludaba a la castaña, pero esta no reacciono solamente decía cosas las cuales eran completamente carentes de sentido.

Las "madres" de la pelinegra miraban un poco curiosas a Hanayo, que estaba muy alegre y absorta en sus pensamientos, comportamiento claramente inusual en ella, pero no era algo de lo que deberían alarmarse ya que les parecía lindo verla en una faceta diferente desconociendo completamente la razón de su estado actual. Rin estaba en cunclillas mientras con una rama de un árbol pokeaba a una peli negra quien no reaccionaba, tenía los ojos en blanco, completamente pálida pensando en que estaba muerta o al por el estilo mirando confundida a las mayores que solamente rieron divertidas entendiendo el mensaje claramente pasando a explicar lo que sucedió con su amiga ahora en aparente estado vegetativo.

No se preocupen por ella, Nozomi le dio un pequeño castigo por andar espiando a la gente jejeje, estará bien…. — Sonaba lo más natural Eli mientras su novia sonreía de manera picara haciendo un movimiento con ambos brazos moviendo sus dedos dando a entender que le aplico su famoso "washi washi".

Rin – chan…. Toma a Hanayo – chan… ¿creo que tenemos algo que hacer no es asi? — Una excusa que intentaba hacerla sonar convincente ya que no quería ser víctima de ese castigo, por supuesto la peli naranja felina no quería ser otra víctima ni mucho menos que Kayochin lo fuera.

Si nya… bueno Nozomi – chan, Eli – chan nos vemos…—

Salieron corriendo completamente asustadas perdiéndose entre los edificios de Otonokizaka causando que una sonora carcajada saliera de ellas, al punto de soltar lagrimas que se limpiaron con los dedos tomándose la mano con calidez arrastrarían nuevamente al pequeño bulto… perdón a su pequeña Nico hacia el salón de clase para continuar con su día escolar pero no pudieron dar si quiera un solo paso ya que escucharon un grito muy molesto… más bien que nombraban a la susodicha con mucha molestia, ligera preocupación buscando con su mirada el origen de ese grito encontrándose a Maki corriendo hacia ellas hasta arrodillarse hacia la pelinegra que estaba K.O. levantándola tomando la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras la apoyaba contra su pecho tratando de encontrar una explicación convincente de lo que pudo haberle pasado a su pequeño duendecillo tachi dirigiendo su mirada llena de ira hacia sus senpais que estaban algo extrañadas bueno más la peli morada que la rubia.

Su voz sonó demandante y muy furiosa gritándoles prácticamente en la cara ignorando que debía tenerles respeto dentro de la preparatoria.

¡Que le hicieron par de denegadas! Nico – chan…. Nico – chan... reacciona…. — Se preocupaba al solamente oírla balbucear su nombre pidiendo auxilio.

Ara… Ara… Makichi…. ¿Estas celosa? — Y ahí estaba la miko con sus bromas pesadas provocando que la pelirroja tuviera un matiz sumamente mayor carmesí en su rostro apretando a la peli negra tan fuerte que la estaba asfixiando sin darse cuenta.

¡Eli que le hicieron! ¡Dime o si no…! si no… yo le diré a Nozomi lo que me hiciste hace días en tu departamento! — Un golpe demasiado directo y a quemarropa que puso blanca a la rubia que palideció mirando de reojo a su novia que comenzaba a emanar un aura oscura, de esas psicópatas – asesinas.

¿Asi que Elichi le hizo algo a Makichi? Mmmm ¿Qué habrá sido? — Volteo a verla con un semblante sonriente pero la mirada ensombrecida moviendo sus manos para darle a entender que le haría algo peor que lo que le hizo a Nico.

¡Dile que me besaste solo para provocarla! ¡Diseño, que casi me violas enfrente de tu hija! —

Esa fue la cereza del pastel o quizás el último clavo del ataúd ya que Eli estaba temblando de mucho miedo porque no era la primera vez que veía asi a su novia, honestamente daba miedo cuando se ponía en ese estado psicópata y algo retorcido. No pudo defenderse ni decir nada al respecto solamente sintió que una mano gélida le tomaba el hombro comenzando a arrastrarla lejos de ahí mientras la madre de la aun desorientada pelinegra miraba con un gesto asesino a Maki que también le hizo sentir escalofríos hasta la medula despidiéndose con una sutil petición, pero demasiado tétrica si no la cumplía al pie de la letra.

Cuida a Nicocchi… Mami y papi tienen que arreglar un asunto… Makichi… — Si las miradas mataran, seguramente la mirada esmeralda de Nozomi hubiera petrificado a la menor dejándola convertida en piedra en ese momento, las mayores se retiraban escuchándose las suplicas de la rubia.

S… i…. ¡Descuida! — No ocultaría su miedo que sentía al ver ese lado oscuro de su senpai tomando nota de no provocarla de nueva cuenta, sea directa o indirectamente ya que podría ser peligroso.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: ¿Apuesto a que en el siguiente capítulo quieren ver como Nozomi castiga a Elichi? y a Maki tratando de hacer volver en si a Nico, a mí no me engañan (ɔ** **◔‿◔** **)ɔ**


	9. Chapter 9

_** Garasu No Hanazono **_

IX. Castigo

Espera…. Nozomi me estas lastimando…. deja que te explique… de verdad no hice nada malo. ¡Lo juro! — Fueron unas palabras alarmadas de rubia mientras la voluptuosa peli morada apretaba su muñeca jalándola con brusquedad hacia el salón de consejo estudiantil.

¿Entonces qué fue lo que dijo Maki? Porque para mí fue demasiado claro E – L – I – C – H – I — El tono de voz de la miko aunque sonaba molesto, se notaba triste.

Caminando a toda prisa llegaron finalmente al lugar, siendo el centro de atención de todas las chicas que las veían pasar en los pasillos, murmurando cosas que no podría escuchar la rubia sintiendo una enorme vergüenza al sentir como toda su atención estaba en ellas tanto que se puso roja de la vergüenza como Umi lo hacía cuando Kotori, Honoka o cualquiera decía algo vergonzoso o la hacía pasar un momento lleno de vergüenza como este específicamente. Con brusquedad Nozomi abriría la puerta jalándola para que de un fuerte impulso se sentara en una de las sillas quedándose la voluptuosa vicepresidenta delante de ella cruzada de brazos, con un aire sombrío en su persona, pesadez era lo que el entorno estaba adquiriendo como si un aura completamente malévola estuviera haciendo que el ambiente en el consejo estudiantil fuera totalmente tétrico siendo difícil el hecho de respirar. Debía hacer algo o sino era posible que una muy "celosa" novia suya le asesinara en ese lugar.

Nozomi…. déjame…. — No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque de un movimiento fugaz la susodicha le tomo con ambas manos sus senos apretándolos con fuerza y brusquedad. — ¡Hi!, ¡Nozomi, que demonios te pasa! —

Elichi… vas a entender una cosa…. a la mala, pero la vas a entender… lo siento de verdad, pero no me dejaste otra opción…. —Retorcía sus bombones con un dominio abrumador haciendo que la rubia se retorciera en su lugar tomando sus muñecas para que la soltara, pero era inútil la otra estaba centrada en lo que hacía que sus manos parecían pinzas de tractor. — Tu eres… mía…. ¿entiendes? —

Por favor… me lastimas…. Nozomi… — Pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos, pero apenas era el comienzo de la tortura.

Poco a poco se acercó hacia ella para besar sus labios, pero de manera arisca al grado de morder su labio inferior haciéndola sangrar ligeramente, su pierna se flexionaba para tocar con su rodilla por debajo de su falda estimulando su miembro bajo sus bragas que no tardo mucho tiempo en ponerse duro como un roble. Rápidamente le quitaría saco azul, su chaleco amarillo y blusa dejándola solamente en brasier provocando que su novia se tomara instintivamente los pechos con las manos, pero la fuerza en ese momento era mayor que se las aparto apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa a los costados para comenzar a morder su cuello con una pasión, con un frenesí completamente dominantes dejándole chupetones en toda esa parte de su cuerpo. Pasando a lamer su cuello, bajando a sus pechos llegando en medio de ellos dejándola humectada para después dirigirse a ellos mordiesquiendolos por encima del brasier. Escuchándola gemir subió una mano para tapar su boca evitando que pudiera seguir haciendo sonidos con su boca.

Si gritas… Elichi... voy a azotarte…. — Sacando de su bolsa un pequeño látigo el cual hondeo haciendo que pegara contra la mesa haciendo un agudo sonido.

Recibiendo un asentimiento de su "sumisa" prosiguió con sus besos y caricias sobre sus pechos con sus labios y lengua simultáneamente hasta que finalmente se aburrió de esa zona quitando su rodilla de su entrepierna viendo como una parte de su media negra estaba húmeda por el líquido seminal que posiblemente había chorreado al correrse con sus caricias en sus pechos. No pudo evitar sonreír de manera picara levantándose extendiendo el látigo hacia ella rozando sus pechos con este para después de unos segundos hacer sus brazos hacia atrás y extendiéndolo nuevamente en dirección hacia ella dándole unos golpes recios que la estremecían entre dolor como placer a duras penas podía gemir por lo que estaba sintiendo pero la cosa ahí no terminaba ya que su chica enrollando la punta de su arma en el centro de su brasier en un broche que servía para abrirlo lo jalo hacia atrás abriéndolo de par en par arrebatándole su prenda íntima al estilo "Indiana Jones" tomándola con su mano libre para ponérsela como un sobrero encima de ella riéndose de forma burlona teniendo como resultado un sonrojo desesperado con un derrame nasal.

Eli estaba excitándose con cada movimiento rudo de Nozomi, esta ultima la tomaría del mentón para ponerla de rodillas sin recibir ninguna queja por parte de la otra para comenzar a quitarse sus zapatos quedando solamente con su media negra tomándose el mentón con un dedo pensando que hacer ahora con ella, ocurriéndosele la idea de estimularla con sus pies en su miembro y además enrollar su látigo en su glande para impedir que se corriera.

Elichi… Quítate las bragas…. — Manifestando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poco a poco vio como esta estaba confundida y sin entender que estaba planeando.

Pero Nozomi…. — Reclamar en ese momento ya estaba demasiado fuera de lugar, recibiendo otro golpe en su mejilla con el látigo. — ¡Ok! pero ya no me pegues… por favor… —

No quedándole otra opción se levantaría lentamente para quitarse las bragas aun estando vestida, siendo guiada a una silla mientras le abría las piernas hacia los lados dejando ese miembro viril y erecto haciendo una pirámide debajo de su falda. Siendo esto una imagen demasiado apetitosa para la miko que tomo otro asiento para sentarse en el subiendo las piernas a su entrepierna empezando a acariciar su miembro con las plantas de sus pies mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con la punta. Le divertía ver como la rubia hacia caras y gestos sumamente vergonzosos soltando más y más gemidos que trataba de aguantar mordiendo el labio inferior, pero el placer que estaba acumulándose en todo su cuerpo sería mucho mayor que su voluntad. Los movimientos de arriba abajo en su miembro se volvían más intensos a cada minuto que su miembro se ponía más duro, venoso y erecto dándole a entender a Nozomi que posiblemente se terminaría viniendo tarde o temprano.

Por lo que era hora de hacer la segunda parte del plan, moviendo su arma sexual enrollándola en la punta de su miembro cerrando la única salida por la cual su semen podría dispararse dado el momento haciéndola sentir completamente desesperada a Eli que respiraba con agitación, se removía en su lugar presa de su propia lujuria, excitación, placer presenciando como su novia la masturbaba a completa libertad disfrutándolo más Nozomi que ella en sí. Se sentía arrepentida en verdad de haber molestado a Nico de esa manera, pero solo así pudo descubrir la duda que estaban albergando sus "madres".

Nozomi…. Te explicare porque lo hice… pero por amor de dios detente…. — Sollozando a punto de colapsar llegando a sentir alivio porque su novia se detuvo en ese momento.

Tienes 30 segundos…. — Debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas o su tortura sería peor.

Veras… el día que fui al baño… yo encontré a Maki y Nico en uno de los cubículos teniendo sexo… sexo salvaje… si acepto que estuvo mal haberlas espiado y excitándome por ello… pero bueno en mi defensa aun no éramos pareja — Un apretón surgió del pie izquierdo de la otra sobre su miembro lastimándola. — El punto es que las junté en mi casa para preguntar si eran novias o solamente eran "amantes" tuve la idea de molestarlas, por lo que provoqué a Maki, besándola…. haciendo que se enfadara como no tienes idea que se me tiro a los golpes, si no fue por su novia me hubiera matado ahí… —

Una risilla alegre se escuchó de los labios de la peli morada, luciendo menos enfadada soltándola poco a poco.

Terminaron confesándolo… y "quiso vengarse" llamándote a ti para que "me cuidaras" pero ya sabes lo demás… terminamos en ese momento romántico y te convertiste en mi novia, debí habértelo dicho… lo sé, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarias… temía que esto pasara… sabes…— Miro hacia el suelo con culpa tomándose sus mulos suspirando con pesadez.

Tonta… —

Esa palabra no la esperaba para nada, ni mucho menos que al levantar el rostro la viera sonriendo de medio labio cruzada de brazos, de verdad Nozomi a veces podía ser todo un enigma con sus cambios tan repentinos de actitud, pero para ella no importaba ya que gracias a eso podía admirar lo que más le gustaba de ella, su sonrisa…. esa sonrisa que podía hacer que cualquier angustia en ella se esfumara por completo. Recibiendo un abrazo de ella lentamente le beso los labios correspondiendo el beso durante varios minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire y escuchando la campana que indicaba que la hora de descanso termino. Eli tomo su brasier y comenzó a vestirse, Nozomi solamente se acomodó su ropa quedando ambas como nuevas, como si nada hubiera pasado en el consejo, pero antes de salir echaron un poco de aromatizante ya que sería incomodo que terminando las clases se reunieran ahí las demás con el olor a lujuria y deseo en el aire.

Así que son pareja finalmente… entonces mis predicciones no estaban tan mal, después de todo — Sosteniendo la carta dl tarot de "Los amantes" entre sus dedos con una sonrisa en su rostro caminando al lado de su amado lirio de cristal.

En la enfermería, una preocupada tsundere pelirroja estaba aún lado de una loli pelinegra de coletas mientras estaba acostada en una cama tomándole de la mano con preocupación en su rostro, pero a la vez molestia porque estaba comenzando a hartarse que su senpai torturara de esa manera a SU NOVIA, si señoras y señores aunque le costara mucho admitirlo abiertamente el tomate tsundere era la feliz novia de la loli tablita, tenía tantas ganas de desinflarle sus pelotas en su busto con un soplete al rojo vivo que de no ser por la rusa que la defendería a capa y espada, lo haría con todo gusto pero ahora lo relevante era saber porque le había realizado su famoso "Washi Washi Max".

Pero no pudo divagar mucho en eso ya que estaba comenzando a despertar la menor en estatura aturdida y lo primero que encontró fueron esos ojos violetas rasgados observándole con cierta melancolía.

Mi príncipe escarlata… has venido a darle el beso la princesa Nico Nii para que despierte de su letargo… que dulce de tu parte… — Le obsequio una sonrisa cálida esperando que eso hiciera reacción de manera inmediata.

¡Ueh!, ¡Nico – chan pero que cosas dices! Yo no soy… un príncipe…. amor…. — Eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro tomando su actitud habitual de jugar con su mechón de su cabello mirando hacia otro lado.

Descuida… sé que eres una princesa y eso basta para Nico — Se sentó en la cama aun mareada tocándose los pechos aun sintiendo por lo menos algo de ellos — Nozomi… ya me las pagara…—

Tan solo pronunciar su nombre, la pelirroja sentía hervir su sangre como un volcán en erupción tanto que apretó la mano de su niña consentida, como le había puesto ella de cariño… que soportara sus bromas era tolerable para ella pero que tocara terreno prohibido era completamente imperdonable, aun así, fuera su manera "de castigarla" le pondría un hasta aquí, si o si porque ya era suficiente de esas bromas, pero ahora lo importante era ver que Nico estuviera bien, ya después pensaría en como vengarse de ella.

Maki – chan ¿En qué piensas? — La observaba con curiosidad mientras la notaba frunciendo el ceño algo molesta casi arrugándose esa zona.

En los pechos… de Nico – chan…. ¡Eh! ¡Espera no quise decir eso! Nico – chan, estaba pensando en Nozomi, si en ella— su lado tsun le estaba haciendo pasar una vergüenza a niveles extraordinarios.

¡Hmp! ¿De verdad estás pensando en ese monstruo pechugón? Maki – chan ¡Baka! — Indignada lentamente se da la vuelta bajándose de la cama para salir de la enfermería, pero volteando a ver a su avergonzada novia con picardía para jugarle una broma en la cual estaba segura que caería redondita.

Y yo que pensaba que después de clases, Nico se vestiría como conejita pyon – pyon para Maki - chan— Haciendo su gesto habitual de conejita que hizo click apagando un interruptor en la pelirroja pasando de modo tsun a modo dulce pantera.

Como si fuera impulsada por cohetes en sus piernas corrió hacia la dulce e inocente conejita (uy si inocente ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘) tomándola desprevenida cargándola en brazos con una fuerza animal sobresaliente provocando que diera un salto del susto soltando un gritillo muy agudo temiendo ver a los ojos a su novia pero no tuvo más opción y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió de provocarla porque prácticamente su mirada era como la de una pantera a punto de tener un festín con su presa.

Linda…. pantera…. No lastimes a Nico, Nico quiere aun vivir Nico —

 **Nota del autor:** **Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo  
Kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo ****Jajaja XD moraleja, si van a ir a la selva a cazar a una pantera, lleven un rifle para defenderse o si no se convertirían en un conejito que podria ser la presa en vez del cazador, próximo capítulo habrá NicoMaki, HonoKotoUmi y algo de RinPana**


	10. Chapter 10

_** Garasu No Hanazono **_

 _X. Cutie Panther_

— Nico… Quiere saber a donde la llevas Maki – chan… y más importante… ¡¿Por qué me llevas como si fuera un costal de papas en tus hombros?! —

Eran las palabras de la pequeña pelinegra que era cargada efectivamente por un costal de papas sobre un hombro de la pelirroja que le abrazaba con un brazo la cintura, en realidad no pesaba una tonelada para como no poderlo hacer, además a donde la llevaba era sumamente específico: su mansión porque esta tarde ella se daría un pequeño festín con el pequeño conejito que se remoloneaba sobre su hombro tratando de liberarse pero era inútil, cuando la tsundere pelirroja entraba en mondo pantera, era imposible que cualquier fuerza humana pudiera vencerla. Algo molesta por cómo estaba actuando su novia, infantil y berrinchuda, valiéndole 2 hectáreas de berenjena que estuvieran en la calle, siendo observadas por todas las personas que la reconocían por el simple hecho de ser la hija de los dueños del hospital más importante de Tokio, el hospital Nishikino, esta le dio una sonora nalgada que hizo eco en la calle apretando el bien formado, suave y redondo glúteo de su novia haciendo que arqueara medio cuerpo arañando la espalda por encima del saco azul escolar de Otonokizaka de su novia pelirroja rezando porque los dioses le ayudaran a salir de ese tormento, que era demasiado joven para morir a manos de una pantera hambrienta.

Nico – chan… deja de hacer escandalo…. la gente nos está viendo más de la cuenta, quieres… ¿pequeña conejita? — Comenzaría a trazar círculos sobre el trasero de Nico de manera coqueta.

¡Auxilio! ¡Ella va hacerle cosas horribles a Nico! ¡Nico nii es muy joven para morir! — La exagerada dramatización estaba exasperando a Maki, quien solo apretó fuertemente el glúteo de su novia para que se callara.

Al final, a pesar de los reclamos, de las suplicas y de los berrinches de Nico, habían llegado al portón de su mansión abriéndose las rejas instantáneamente para que pudieran entrar por un camino de piedra y mármol donde a los costados había bellos jardines, una fuente con algunos bellos pajaritos bebiendo agua y cantando, llegando a las escaleras que les llevarían a las puertas de la gran casa. Y con toda la calma del mundo siguió Maki su camino, pero si no fuera por su madre que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, podía haberse ido más rápido de lo que ella quería. Por otro lado, su madre, una mujer de aspecto idéntico al de ella, pero más maduro, vistiendo una especie de bata azul con un vestido rojo debajo sonrió de manera amigable al ver a su hija entrar con una invitada de una manera muy poco convencional, su madre poseía el cabello lacio de color carmesí hasta por debajo de los hombros, su misma mirada violeta, al verlas a las 2 juntas no pudo evitar preguntar porque traía a su novia cargando así. Pero lo que Nico no esperaba era que al fin de cuentas no le reclamara, si no que indiscriminadamente la estuviera apoyando al hacerlo.

Maki, hija… ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué traes a tu novia cargándola de un brazo? jejejeje — Sonaba muy natural y despreocupada su madre.

Nico va a quedarse esta noche a una pijamada… por favor… no quiero que ningún personal de limpieza nos moleste mama… — Su madre no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta del brillo voraz de sus ojos, asintiendo levemente.

Claro princesa… tendrán su privacidad… oh por cierto hola… Nico… que te diviertas con mi hija — El que le guiñara el ojo, le daba una muy pero muy mala espina que sintió escalofríos en toda su columna vertebral.

Y así como llego, se fue a su habitación mientras, su querida peli negra seguía revolcándose como un ciervo apresado por una bestia salvaje, abriendo la puerta de su habitación entraron tranquilamente, recostándola en la cama a su novia Maki no le daría tiempo de escapar o saltar de la cama ya que con una velocidad se quitó sus zapatos, la corbata de su uniforme y finalmente en saco saltándole encima para dejarla en la cama, tomando sus muñecas poniendo sus piernas a sus costados para inmovilizarla completamente. Era el fin para Nico ya que sentía la mirada violeta de su chica fija en ella, esa hermosa mirada de un animal salvaje que estaba a punto de devorar a su presa.

Dicho y hecho, no le daría oportunidad de decir más porque ni cortar ni perezosa le planto un beso apasionado en los labios comenzando a introducir su lengua sin permiso alguno en la boca de su pequeña novia mientras se iniciaba una guerra de besos de lengua entre ambas, entre forcejeos y movimientos algo bruscos poco a poco Nico estaba cediendo involuntariamente porque a pesar de que la forma de llevarla a la cama, la forma de dominarla era completamente arisca, no le disgustaba solamente era dramática, le gustaba hacerse la difícil pero a veces se pasaba de ingenua provocando a Maki quien con tan solo un poco podía volverse alguien con un apetito sexual muy peligroso.

Maki…. chan… déjame ir por favor… te prometo nunca volver a provocarte…. — Poner una cara de cachorrito indefenso no le funcionaria.

Serás mi… Nico – chan… toda… mía…— La diestra poco a poco recorría la mejilla, el cuello, entre los pequeños pechos de su novia, llegando a su vientre llegando al pliegue de su falda para poco a poco saborear sus labios con su lengua, introduciendo sus dedos debajo de esta pasando por debajo de sus bragas para tocar sutilmente su intimidad que estaba humedeciéndose.

Maki… chan…. — El gemido desesperado de Nico estaba volviéndola loca que no dudo en ningún momento comenzar a jugar con los labios vaginales superiores como inferiores de su novia logrando hacer que soltara más suspiros y se agitara su cuerpo.

Era una sensación tan exquisita que la que dominaba en ese momento se estaba embriagando con cada sonido, con cada suspiro, con cada rose que producía en su chica… como si estuviera tocando las puertas del paraíso siguió adentrándose más con 2 dedos para proseguir con movimientos circulares, lentos y alucinantes que daban como resultado que Nico se aferrara a una de la mano de su novia, mientras la contraria a las sabanas de esa cama tan suave y cómoda. Con cada rose en su interior Nico estaba excitándose más y más, gimiendo, jadeando, suplicando que lo hiciera más rápido, que no se detuviera, repetía desesperada _"Maki – chan"_ una y otra vez, disfrutando ambas del momento tan íntimo, tan hipnotizante, tan especial para una como para la otra. Cada segundo era una inyección de adrenalina y éxtasis al cual ninguna se estaba negando dejarse llevar.

Poco a poco, la pelirroja recorrió los labios, las mejillas y el cuello de Nico que dicho sea de paso aun vestía el uniforme, como tenía una mano ocupada con un tono coqueto pero dominante le pediría a su sumisa en ese momento que se quitara el suéter rosa y la blusa, no tuvo más opción que acatar su orden, toda ruborizada de la pena y placer se quitó el suéter, se desabotono la blusa dejándola en el suelo. Para cuando se iba a quitar el brasier Maki se lo impidió porque quería darse el gusto concreto de hacerlo ella misma, tan solo basto jalar el broche delantero de esa prenda íntima para ver como caía a los costados de su amada dejando a su vista sus pequeños, pero aun así hermosos pechos, le resulto sumamente tierno verla cubrirse los ojos apenada pero jadeando ruborizada por cómo estaba estimulando su zona intima que a cada instante llegaba más profundo además de que su misma zona estaba succionando sus dedos para que no se detuviera en ningún momento, esa imagen tan indefensa de su Nico era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento, la necesitaba a ella porque la amaba como nadie, era su vida entera.

Eres tan hermosa… mi Nico – chan…. — Sin esperar respuesta bajo a besar sus rosados pezones que no tardaron ni medio segundo en ponerse duros.

Maki – chan…. Maki – chan… Maki – chan… — tan sumida estaba ya en la locura y desenfreno que su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar ni hablar con claridad, pero impulsivamente le abrazo la cabeza con ambos brazos para que se diera gusto con sus pequeños pechos.

Eso por un momento sorprendió a la otra, pero era comprensible lo estaba haciendo bien después de todo, por lo que no le haría esperar más, le haría tocar el cielo con las manos con cada beso, con cada caricia sobre su cuerpo, sería su Da Vinci y ella su Mona Lisa, sus labios succionaban sus pezones hasta que estuvieran tan erectos, acto seguido los mordería, los lamería y succionaría como si quisiera succionar leche de ellos. Carcomiéndose en la locura, su chica solo gritaba con tal desespero que estaba mojándose más su intimidad entrando un gran torrente de frenesí deseando acabar para ella sin importar nada más. Su cuerpo le pertenecía a Maki y solo a Maki, cada suspiro, cada gemido era una forma de decirle "Te amo" en ese momento, hasta que al final termino por correrse en su mano teniendo un pavoroso orgasmo que le llevaría al límite terminando rendida en los brazos de su tomate tsundere que se sentía tan viva, con el ego hasta las nubes, ¿Soberbia? Por Nico podía serlo todo, por verla feliz, por hacerla feliz, su sonrisa, su alegría era lo que más anhelaba darle y tener.

Al final ambas terminaron abrazadas por un rato hasta que volvieron a recobrar la conciencia mirándose mutuamente.

Maki – chan…. —

¿Hm? —

Te amo —

Yo también te amo Nico – chan… —

No había momento igual a ese, era perfecto, era único, era especial tanto una para la otra que se volvieron a fundir en un beso cálido, cargado de amor, seducción, lujuria que termino Nico por voltearse para quedar ahora encima de ella chocando su intimidad contra la de ella moviéndose para causar fricción entre ambas redoblando las sensación de placer en ambos cuerpos, la mayor en edad tomo la pierna izquierda de la otra colocando el tobillo sobre su hombro para que la fricción fuera más continua, iniciándose así el segundo round de sexo salvaje NicoMaki.

 **En la entrada de la mansión Nishikino**

Disculpe esta Maki en casa… somos sus amigas de Otonokizaka…. — decía la peli jengibre estando acompañada de 7 más, las demás integrantes de μ's.

Oh si esperen un segundo…. — Nuevamente las puertas de la entrada se abrieron dejando pasar a las chicas quienes miraban curiosas los lujos que se permitía tener la compositora musical del grupo.

Estando todas afuera de las puertas de la mansión, hicieron una reverencia respetuosa a la madre de Maki quien las recibía de una manera sumamente cálida parada en la entrada desde el interior de esa gran casa, podían ver que era la misma imagen de Maki, pero más madura. Tomando la palabra la mujer.

Buscan a mi hija… ¿No es así? Está en su habitación… acompañada por otra chica, creo que es compañera de ustedes…. — Ella no menciono que estaba con su novia porque le había prometido a su princesa que no haría publica su relación con Nico por cuestiones de seguridad e imagen pública.

¿Una compañera nuestra? — Honoka se tomaba el mentón pensativamente, mientras las demás solamente se tomaban la cara con pena como diciendo "se refiere a Nico".

Disculpe… donde está su habitación…. — Tímidamente una castaña de lentes preguntaba dónde estaba.

En su habitación… subiendo las escaleras tomando un pasillo a la derecha, en la puerta de hasta el fondo.

Muchas gracias señor… perdone las molestias… es que acordamos… hacer una pijamada esta noche en su casa… Supongo no se lo dijo… — La rubia decía algo apenada pero la mujer solamente negó con una sonrisa radiante y hermosa.

Descuiden… si son amigas de mi hija, serán bienvenidas… están en su casa —

Sin más les dejo ir a la habitación de su hija, olvidando el hecho de que le había dicho que no la molestaran, pero como eran sus amigas así que no veía nada malo que les permitiera "interrumpirla" no es como si estuviera pensando que estaba devorándose a un conejito de una manera tan erótica y perverso, no se daba una idea equivocada de la pureza de su hija (Cuéntame un cuento chino XD, eso ni Buda lo cree jaja). Al final estaban todas acercándose a la habitación y cuando Honoka iba a tocar la puerta algo las saco de onda incluyéndola a ella, eran ¿gemidos?, no… mejor dicho ¿orgasmos? por lo que se quedaron calladas para prestar más atención a lo que sucedía ahí dentro.

¡Nico - chan! ¡Ya no aguanto más, voy a correr! ¡Ah! — Era la desesperada voz de Maki quien suplicaba que parara.

Nico quiere un poco más de Maki…. Porque Maki sabe tan bien…. — Después de eso un sonido algo depravado se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación.

Todas se miraron un momento, ruborizadas, avergonzadas, sin saber qué hacer, si irse de ahí sin más o entrar para verificar que demonios estaba pasando entre ellas 2 pero solamente estaban escuchando más y más sonidos eróticos que hacía que su imaginación volara de maneras inimaginables.

 _[Uh…. parece que Nico – chan le está comiendo la jalea a Maki – chan….]_ Honoka siempre relacionando todo con comida.

 _[Kya!….. Nico – chan…. eres una pervertida]_ Se quejaba tan dulcemente Kotori.

 _[Ellas… Ellas…. son…. tan…. ¡Indecentes!]_ Umi bueno… siendo Umi.

 _[Que alguien me ayude… quiero entrar… para ver qué cosas tan ricas hacen!]_ Hanayo pidiendo ayuda a la divina providencia, pobre alma pervertida.

 _[Maki – chan siendo sumisa… bueno no me sorprende… es tan tsundere… o quizás su lado pantera fue ya saciado nya…..]_ Rin no es tan tonta como aparenta a veces.

[ _Nozomomama está orgullosa de ti Nicocchi]_ Nozomi tenía un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos sonriendo alegremente.

 _[Papachika se siente feliz por ti Nico]_ Como todo un padre reconocía el esfuerzo de su hija.

La curiosidad de una fue tanta que de manera desesperada comenzó a jalar la perilla de la puerta mientras las demás querían que se detuviera que era algo completamente peligroso espiar en cuarto ajeno pero entre tanto forcejeo hicieron tanta presión que tumbaron la puerta cayendo todas como fichas de dominó una sobre la otra, observando a Nico en la cama en cuatro, con los tobillos de Maki en sus hombros ambas desnudas, la cara de la pelinegra estaba de frente a la intimidad de la pelirroja, que al darse cuenta de la situación tan sugerente a la cual las habían cachado gritaron como locas.

¡Kya! ¡Pervertidas! — Dijeron las 2 al unísono.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Como dije aquí les traigo actualización de este fic que dije que actualizaría, espero lo hayan disfrutado como yo jajaja, esa Maki es toda una pantera hambrienta :v, bueno pues que puedo decir, hoy cumplo 25 años ya jejeje y decidí escribir algo NicoMaki hard y zuculento porque son mi ship favorito asdasad, bueno entre otras cosas, los próximos días se los dedicare a mis fics de acción, trayéndole nuevas historias de acción, golpes, destrucción, caos y violencia, guerra entre las musas, mis historias nuevas la que ya había mencionado anteriormente Milky Holmes y la orden del grifo además de μ's: Apocalipsis que dicho sea de paso iniciare mañana. Bueno sin más que agregar me despido, que pasen bonita tarde**


	11. Chapter 11

_** Garasu No Hanazono **_

 _XI. Competencia y pijamada._

Después de haber pasado un momento tan vergonzoso el par de tsunderes, finalmente las 9 chicas ya estaban con pijamas puestas sentadas en un círculo en la habitación de la pelirroja mientras le hacían burlas sobre el asunto desde las más inocentes a las más rayadas pero al fin de cuentas no lo hacían con una mala intención ya que no eran las únicas que tenían pareja, que también realizaban ese tipo de actos "indecentes" como diría cierta peli azul que estaba junto a su novia, esa tierna pajarita que cuando estaban en privado parecía un buitre carroñero cediendo de sexo salvaje y pudoroso por otro lado estaban la rubia y la peli morada donde la peli morada era toda una dominatriz con su novia ya que sabía cómo hacerle completamente una neko sumisa ya sea con sus caricias o juegos sexuales pero bueno eso ya es otra historia.

La tarde – noche ya estaba ocultándose por el horizonte, por lo que a la miko se le ocurrió que era buena idea hacer algunos juegos para pasar el rato, pero bueno ya todas la conocían, por lo que era completamente seguro que sus juegos serian totalmente vergonzosos y a más de una les daría un paro cardiaco.

— ¡Yay! Rin adora los juegos nya — la peli naranja estaba más que entusiasmada con la idea que daba saltitos de alegría.

— ¿Y de que se tratara el juego? — La peli jengibre miraba curiosa a la peli morada que se tomaba las caderas con una sonrisa divertida que a ciertas chicas les daba miedo pensar de que se trataría.

— Honochi… que bueno que preguntas… — Se reía como todo un diablito Nozomi quien poco a poco se levantaba de su lugar mientras miraba a todas con una sonrisa altamente divertida. — Estaba pensando en unas confesiones o quizás una competencia ¿Qué les parece chicas?

Todas se quedaron pensando en lo que había dicho "su madre" inocentes en que cualquiera de las 2 decisiones sería una manera muy audaz de hacerles pasar completa vergüenzas, por lo que se tomaron su tiempo para pensarlo por lo que tomaron una decisión completamente salomónica: "Competencia" a lo que nuevamente la peli morada comenzó a sonreír de manera realmente siniestra por lo que estaban sudando frio ya que sabían que sus juegos eran realmente muy raros y que solamente buscaban una cosa: hacerlas ver como payasos de circo pero esta vez sería diferente porque ella también estaría participando en este, así al menos les daría una razón para burlarse de ella o quizás sea todo lo contrario, Nozomi adoraba verlas en situaciones difíciles gracias a sus bromas.

— Así que escogieron competencia… eh… pues bueno les tengo una muy sencilla…. pero antes que nada… 2 cosas, la primera quien quiere participar… — Al notar que todas comenzaron a dudar ella decidiría prácticamente por ellas. — Hm… bueno como no dicen nada yo elegiré los participantes… por cierto será en parejas… las primeras Nico y Maki—

— ¡Eh! ¡Yo porque monstruo pechugón! — Iba a saltarle como un animal la menor pelinegra, pero fue detenida por su novia.

— Tranquila Nico – chan…. al menos nos tocó juntas…. — Se apegaba a su espalda ruborizándose.

— Las segundas…. Kotori y Umi — Riéndose porque ya se sabía la reacción de Umi.

— ¡¿Porque yo?! ¿Por qué con Kotori?! — Esas palabras hicieron que su novia se sintiera mal, tal parecía que no quería participar con ella.

— Umi – chan… no quieres participar conmigo…. Umi – chan…. ¡Onegai! — Con su típica pose de tomarse el pecho, poner unos ojos de cachorrito o en este caso pajarito indefenso y esa palabra en un característico tono de voz, la desarmo fácilmente haciendo que se rindiera y aceptara — ¡Yay! ¡Umi – chan Te quiero! —

La ultima pareja seria sorpresa, pensaban que serían Rin y Hanayo o quizás Honoka pero no sería así, cuando Nozomi hablo su novia se estaba poniendo azul del miedo al saber que ellas 2 serían la última pareja en participar.

— Eh… Nozomi…. porque nosotras…. ¿Qué estas tramando? — Temblando ligeramente por los nervios que sentía su voluptuosa novia le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla.

— Tranquila Elichi…. todo estará bien — Con esa cálida sonrisa la lograría convencer casi al instante por lo que solamente le devolvió la sonrisa. — Por cierto, Honochi, Rinichi y Panichi serán jueces —

— ¿Jueces? — Las 8 chicas dijeron al unísono expectantes por saber que se refería ella

— Así es… porque esta competencia será erótica… — Diciéndole como si nada ganándose un sinfín de miradas atónitas, asustadas y sin saber qué hacer, la arquera se había desmayado en los brazos de su novia, las tsunderes estaban completamente ruborizadas con una expresión que si hubiera traído su cámara con ella las hubiera grabado y su novia estaba azul completamente de lo que había escuchado, suficiente motivo para morir de vergüenza. — Espero no les moleste que las haya emparentado a ustedes Chicas jeje —

Las 2 parejas estaban mirándose con cierto nerviosismo y pena ya que al menos de una sabían que estaban saliendo, pero de la otra no se sabía nada al respecto vaya ni mucho menos que una de ellas tenía cierta condición física ciertamente particular, pero como siempre una 3era rueda siempre habría de arruinarlo todo, la impetuosa líder de μ's se acercó hacia ellas para darles ánimos, pero escogió una manera sumamente estúpida para hacerlo haciendo público lo suyo logrando que todas las miradas estuvieran centradas en ellas 3 ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? eran las preguntas que se estaban formulando todas, Umi estaba completamente roja, su novia solamente miraba hacia otro lado ruborizada pero lo peor de todo fue cuando revelo su condición futanari, ahí fue cuando Umi no sabía qué hacer, ahorcarla o meter su cabeza en el suelo para esconder su vergüenza.

— Así que es Umi – chan es futanari…. — la castaña de lentes tenía una hemorragia en la nariz mientras su amiga solo decía "Aquí vamos de nuevo, nya" — ¡Deben decirme como lo hacen, que posiciones, quien es la dominante, si usan juguetes sexuales, díganmelo todo! — Como toda una loca tenia lista una libreta y lápiz para apuntar.

— ¡No… lo pienso… decir… es vergonzoso! — Umi se había puesto en posición fetal en un rincón mientras su novia intentaba calmarla.

— Y yo que pensaba que Eli… era la única…. "futanari" — Nico decía con completo desinterés mirando hacia la nada haciendo que todas gritaran de sorpresa, su madre emanaba un aura oscura, su padre se daba topes contra la pared — No espera…. Nozomi… que piensas hacer… ¡Kyah! — Sufría las consecuencias de tal confesión, un washi washi infierno.

— Ni – cco – chi, no debiste decir eso…. — Le estrujaba los pechos mientras la peli negra se retorcía como serpiente intentando zafarse, su novia no podría ayudarla.

— ¡Eli quítame a tu vaca de encima, es tu novia amárrala! — Mala idea, Nozomi aplicaría su Washi Washi tártaro con el cual le haría sufrir el peor de los castigos escuchando los gritos de dolor de Nico pidiendo piedad.

Al final cuando todas supieron de la situación de cada, hubo un poco de tranquilidad, pero aun no sabían qué tipo de competencia erótica debían hacer entre las 3 parejas, por lo que todas se miraban expectantes, nuevamente la peli morada tomo la palabra explicando que las 3 parejas debían hacer una posición sexual en la cual demostrar quién es la dominante y quien es la sumisa, que al principio se negarían las otras 4 pero ante la amenaza de un washi washi terminaron aceptando, jugando un piedra, papel o tijera una representante de cada pareja, quedando así el orden: KotoUmi primero, NicoMaki segundo y NozoEli al último. por lo que las primeras se pusieron cómodas explicando que su posición favorita donde Kotori dominaba mayormente a Umi era ella acostada en la cama, mientras le hacia una mamada y usaba sus manos. Después las 2 chicas quedaron en la cama para demostrarlo estando un poco nerviosa Umi.

— Kotori… no debemos hacer esto… por favor…. es vergonzoso… — Estaba nerviosa ya que la pajarita estaba en 4 frente a ella con ese babydoll verde que dejaba ver su escote haciendo que su miembro se levantara de golpe.

— Tranquila Umi – chan… itadakimasu…. — Sin permitir a la peli azul siquiera responder comenzó a meter su miembro a la boca.

La peli gris tomaba su miembro con su mano derecha mientras comenzaba a darle ligeras lamidas, en la punta recorriéndolo con su lengua de manera circular de arriba abajo para después de unos segundos comenzar a introducirlo en la boca dándole pequeñas succiones. Las reacciones de su novia eran totalmente vergonzosas, tanto que casi todas estaban ruborizadas solo Hanayo estaba tomando nota sangrando de la nariz y saliéndole humo de las orejas, Kotori le daba ciertas mordidas en la punta y se lo metía todo completamente a la boca una y otra vez humectándolo con su saliva mientras con cada metida y sacada, la fricción era más fuerte que parecía que estaba embistiendo Umi a su novia con cada movimiento y en tan solo unos minutos después termino por venirse dentro de su boca mientras la pajarita de una manera juguetona sacaba su miembro saboreando su semen como una gatita dándole un beso tierno la punta para después sentarse abrazando a su novia que estaba K.O. de tanto éxtasis que libero.

— Eso fue intenso nya…. — Dijo Rin algo sorprendida mientras su amiga estaba casi dándole convulsiones de lo alegre que estaba.

— Bien Nico y Maki es su turno— Las llamaba Nozomi a lo que ellas con bufidos solamente se levantaron yéndose al tocador.

La posición favorita de ellas era un poco más compleja ya que lo hacían en un espacio algo reducido, la pelirroja se sentaba abriendo las piernas mientras Nico se ponía una especie de doble consolador metiéndolo un extremo en su vagina al quitarse sus bragas, simulando que fuera un pene, acercándose a su novia lentamente le tomo las piernas colocándolas a sus costados, quitándole las suyas para comenzar a introducir ese consolador dentro de su vagina.

— ¡Con cuidado! vas… a lastimarme…. — Maki se ruborizaba y quejaba por lo apresurada que estaba la pelinegra.

— ¡Cállate! entre más rápido terminemos mejor… — Respondía abruptamente ante los reclamos ajenos.

Así entonces la mayor comenzó a penetrar a la menor lentamente mientras se aferraba esta última a su cuello con sus manos empezando una sesión de primero penetraciones lentas y apasionantes mientras se apegaban mutuamente una a la otra juntando sus pezones que se endurecían en cada rose, Nico lo hacia una fuerza y deseo únicas intercambiando besos llenos de lujuria con le lengua, a cada instante la pasión y deseo entre ambas estaba siendo más intenso que comenzaban a salir orgasmos salvajes de los labios de ambas, la menor tomo de los glúteos a la mayor para hacer que las penetraciones fueran mucho más profundas llegando a tocar su clítoris con la punta del consolador una y otra vez sucumbiendo ante el éxtasis logrando que Maki golpeara contra el tocador ya que la fuerza de las embestidas estaba llegando a niveles fuera de lo normal dado el tamaño de Nico, fue tal apabullante la lascivia de ambas que finalmente la pelirroja termino corriéndose mientras se aferraba a su novia mientras ella igual hacia lo mismo mientras terminaban apegadas la una a la otra, sudando jadeando y completamente exhaustas abrazándose por unos segundos, que al reaccionar su vergüenza era universal por lo que se levantaron y trataron de cobrar la compostura pero ya no podían evitar que las miraran con cierta extrañeza, habían parecido animales salvajes, por otro lado Hanayo estaba ya completamente delirando desangrándose a chorros intento Rin detener la hemorragia.

— Eso fue salvaje…. — Dijo Honoka mientras estaba aún incrédula por lo que había visto, sus amigas estaban tan avergonzadas que parecían estar quemándose vivas del vapor que su cuerpo desprendía.

Por ultimo estaban Nozomi y Eli, una entusiasmada, otra muerta de la vergüenza entonces Nozomi comenzó a bajar el busto de su camisón violeta para dejar sus pechos libres tan redondos y firmes que el miembro de Eli se levantó bajo su pants azul, su novia de manera picara comenzó a bajar su pants sus bragas para dejarlo libre, acercándose a este para jalar con los dientes un poco de la piel de la punta estremeciendo a su novia que se cubría la cara muerta de vergüenza, provocativamente Nozomi se acerca y colocaba su miembro erecto en medio de sus pechos para al apoyarse con sus manos lentamente los comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo haciéndole irónicamente una "Rusa" con ellos mientras usaba su boca para darle succiones a la punta estremeciendo a su novia que suspiraba, se mordía el labio inferior y hacia expresiones parecidas a las de Umi yendo más rápido a cada paso poniendo más erecto el miembro de la rubia logrando sacarla suspiros, gemidos tan eróticos que parecería que se volvería loca en cualquier momento haciendo las fricciones más y más fuertes que antes hasta que al final terminaría viniéndose tan gratamente con un gran orgasmo mientras su miembro libera una cierta cantidad de ese líquido blanquecino manchando los pechos como el rostro de su chica que hacia un gesto pervertido para darle más realeza al momento para terminar saboreando coquetamente el semen con su lengua al untarlo un poco con sus dedos.

Eli termino exhausta, avergonzada y queriendo tirarse por un puente porque era algo que no esperaba que su novia hiciera, revelar una parte de su intimidad a sus amigas, bueno siendo positivos al menos fue con ellas porque si hubiera sido con un extraño posiblemente sería peor su pena. Hanayo ya estaba completamente inconsciente con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que su cerebro se sobrecalentó con tanto erotismo mientras la chica gato trataba de hacerla reaccionar, la única que quedaba para tomar una decisión era Honoka.

— Y bien Honochi… quien crees que gano esta competencia… — Nozomi ya vestida y limpia la miraba con calidez esperando su respuesta.

— Pues… ehm…. bueno…. — La habían puesto en una situación difícil, y para variar sola, ya era mucho para su tonto cerebro que se tomó el mentón pensativa tomándose un momento.

— ¿Y bien? — La peli morada estaba tranquila, no le importaba perder porque solo le importaba complacer a su Elichi y hacerla feliz.

— Etto… yo creo que las 3…. cada una tiene su estilo, su forma de hacerlo… yo creo que si Kotori – chan y Umi – chan, Nico – chan y Maki – chan, Tu y Eli – chan están satisfechas con como lo hacen, yo creo que todas ganan porque al final son felices haciéndolo así ¿no? —

Las 6 chicas la miraron con asombro, pero también con una sonrisa comprensiva ya que esa respuesta, el argumento que uso era algo que posiblemente no haría, pero era Honoka después de todo, una chica llena de sorpresas que siempre las hacia sonreír a todas, la susodicha al ver las sonrisas ajenas solamente se tomó la nuca apenada por lo que había dicho, después de eso la noche prosiguió más tranquila entre esas 9 chicas, unidas como una familia.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí está el capítulo de hoy de esta historia, un lemmon x 3, espero cumpla con sus expectativas jejeje, en especial a LoveNozoEli y Kohitsucchi Tru ya que sus parejas favoritas son NozoEli y KotoUmi, y para todos aquellos que les guste el NicoMaki para ti, bueno ya sin más que decir nos veos en la siguiente actualización buenas tardes**


	12. Chapter 12

_** Garasu No Hanazono **_

 _XII. Romance e indecencia en Lilly White_

Ya había pasado un día después de la pijamada en casa de la pelirroja tsundere y como hoy no había practica después de clase la sub – unidad Lilly White tomo ese día para practicar, pero jamás se imaginarían tanto la miko de cabello peli morada y la chica gato peli naranja que ese día harían un lindo y vergonzoso descubrimiento de su compañera y auto – nombrada líder de grupo la peli azul, la tarde marchaba tranquila, habían hecho el estiramiento pre – inicial para después hacer un poco de vocalización como además un poco de baile pasándose prácticamente toda la tarde practicando sin descanso alguno ya que Umi era tan perfeccionista, tan disciplinada, tan tradicional en todos los sentidos que no le gustaba dejar nada a medias tintas, tanto como su afición al alpinismo. Sus compañeras aun recordaban una gracia y la otra con horror cuando fueron de viaje de campo a la casa de Maki a las montañas donde tuvieron que componer la que en ese momento seria una nueva canción de μ's pero parecía más una excursión alpinista que una forma de poder encontrar inspiración para componer una canción, pero al final de cuentas lograron su objetivo todas juntas.

Tan rendidas estaban Nozomi y Rin que ya no podían más, si quiera el hecho de respirar les resultaba completamente un martirio, el mover un solo dedo era como intentar remover una loza de pesa de 500 kilos de su cuerpo, pero para su líder era realmente importante que la canción que estaban ensayando quedara más que perfecta ¿Por qué? se han de preguntar pues la respuesta tenía que ver con cierta modista de cabellos grisáceos, mirada ámbar y forma de ser tan amorosa, tan cariñosa que la arquera y letrista no podía resistirse a su encanto, resultaba ser que el siguiente día era el más importante para ella como para su novia ya que era su aniversario de 6 meses de relación por lo que ella quería darle un buen regalo, dedicarle una presentación con una canción de su sub – unidad que prácticamente compuso para ella días antes de confesarse pero por como era de esperarse, el nerviosismo la consumió demasiado y no pudo dedicarle la canción como ella lo hubiera querido pero no era tarde aun.

Umi – chan…. ya no puedo más, nya….. tomemos un descanso — Con la respiración entrecortada decía la peli naranja que toda su ropa de deporte estaba completamente sudada jalando aire por la boca.

Estoy… de acuerdo con Rin – chan…. Umi – chan…. la canción quedo más que perfecta, los pasos de baile, nuestras voces suenan bien, aunque aún no nos has dicho la razón por la cual querías que practiquemos esta canción — Cansada, pero con mucha tranquilidad estaba sentada la mayor de las 3 con las manos en el suelo sentada totalmente exhausta.

Por otro lado, su compañera y amiga estaba bebiendo un poco de agua, con un brillo y entusiasmo notables, no se le notaba ni una sola pizca de cansancio, básicamente era como un roble su estado físico notándose alegre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a Nozomi y a Rin para exclamar con gran alegría unas palabras que le darían una pista a la peli morada del porqué de su entusiasmo además motivo suficiente para molestarla como era de costumbre, ya que le parecía tierno verla con sus sonrojos y su timidez a flor de piel, además de que la canción era perfectamente una canción de amor, siendo otra cosa la cual era extraña en ella, escribir una canción de amor sin morir de la vergüenza, vaya ni al cantarla y bailarla se notaba ninguna pizca de estar cohibida por hacerlo.

Umi – chan…. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Sonrió alegre mientras se paraba limpiándose el sudor con una toalla.

Claro Nozomi…. ¿Qué sucede? — La miraba de la misma manera comenzando a notar un gesto un poco extraño, alegre, pero algo raro.

La razón por la cual estamos ensayando esta canción en todos los sentidos es por Kotori…. ¿No es así? — Su sonrisa se volvió una completamente picara y perversa haciendo que la peli azul comenzara a flaquear.

No se… de que estas hablando… Nozomi…. — La había atrapado tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Rin quién parecía un costal de papas en suelo al oír tales palabras paro las orejas como los de un felino para levantarse de golpe acercándose a Umi tomándole los hombros con la espalda frotándose contra su mejilla como un gato amoroso ganándose el sonrojo y el avergonzar a la letrista quien como medida de defensa se comenzó a alejar de ella empujándola para retroceder sintiéndose atrapada, tartamudeando nerviosa y ciertamente sin saber qué hacer, si respondía que si se burlarían de ella hasta cansarse pero si decía que no insistirían para sacarle la verdad de sus labios. Al fin de cuentas en ambas opciones ella saldría perdiendo notablemente optando por la menos vergonzoso es decir "Confesar la verdad, aunque tuviera que soportar sus burlas" asintiendo toda sonrojada, para cuando ella esperaba que llegaran las burlas de sus amigas, fue todo lo contrario.

Un abrazo grupal sucedió, con palabras de aliento que la sorprendían a sobremanera mientras ella había quedado sin habla, pero después sonrió correspondiendo con la misma ternura con la cual ella era abrazada.

¡Umi – chan es todo un Romeo nya! — Diciéndolo rin con mucha simpatía

No… es… verdad… Rin… eso es vergonzoso…. — Su cara estaba tan roja como el cabello de la pianista.

Umi – chan… no tienes por qué avergonzarte… sé que amas a Kotori – chan como ella a ti, o tiene nada de malo que quieras hacerle un detalle para ella… pero que yo sepa no es su cumpleaños… ¿Verdad Rin? — La peli naranja asentía levemente.

Bueno verán…. Este… ella y yo… cumplimos seis meses…. esta canción yo la escribí para ella, pero por tanta vergüenza que sentía en ese momento no podía cantársela, por eso quiero hacerlo ahora y quiero que ustedes me ayuden…. No podré hacerlo sola —

El verla tan decidida a pesar de nerviosismo le conmovió que ellas no dudaron en apoyarla, por lo que aceptaron sin dudarlo ni un segundo agradeciendo la peli azul por aquel gesto tan noble de su parte entrando de golpe una peli negra quien venía cargando unos vestidos en unas bolsas y al ver la escena decidió toser para llamar la atención de las presentes.

¿Interrumpo? — Con habitual antipatía hablaba, observando la escena un poco seria.

No Nico…. ¿Ya tienes los vestidos? — Hablaba Umi al ver las 3 bolsas que cargaba en sus manos la menor pelinegra.

Nicocchi, apoco sabias el plan que tenía Umi – chan — Con curiosidad su "madre la miraba"

Nico Nii era su única alternativa… ¿Quién además de Kotori puede hacer vestidos tan hermosos y divinos como su servidora? — La egolatría le salía hasta por los poros sonriendo con autosatisfacción entregándoles las bolsas — Quedaron como tu pediste Umi, sé que les gustaran jajaja No agradezcan… Nico Nii lo hizo con todo el placer del mundo —

Las 3 integrantes de Lilly White sacaban los vestidos de las bolsas para verlos, luciendo realmente hermosos, era de 2 piezas, la parte superior era una blusa sin mangas, no muy escotada pero realmente elegante, la parte baja una falda de 2 capas una de un color fuerte y la inferior de un blanco casi transparente. Cabe mencionar que el vestido de Umi era azul marino, el de Rin era amarillo y el Nozomi un purpura claro, contrastando perfectamente con el color de su cabello quedando completamente maravilladas por la belleza como de la elegancia de esas prendas que la peli azul no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de alegría por el apoyo que estaba recibiendo por parte de las demás contagiándolas derramando unas lagrimas también.

No llores Umi – chan… todo va a estar bien nya…. — Moqueando un poco Rin le daba un apretón a su hombre.

Todo va a estar bien, Umi – chan, nosotras te apoyaremos ¿no es así Nicocchi? — Mirando a su hija esperando su apoyo.

Claro… no es como si tuviera mucho interés en hacerlo, pero bueno eres mi amiga Umi – chan y eso hacen las amigas ¿no? — Respuesta tsundere de una chica tsundere.

Después de eso hubo risas para finalmente cada una irse a su casa para prepararse mentalmente para al siguiente día hacer la presentación.

 **Al otro día**

Todo parecía estar tranquilo en Otonokizaka, las estudiantes caminaban tranquilamente a sus salones entre ellas venia una peli gris un poco decaída ya que no había visto ni a su amiga peli naranja ni mucho menos a su novia, esperaba al menos verlas en allí, para cuando entro había una aglomeración en el patio dirigiéndose a ella con gran curiosidad encontrándose con una plataforma con un escenario con varios lirios blancos y globos de mismo color adornándolo luciendo algo realmente encontrándose con su amiga de la infancia que estaba corriendo hacia ella como siempre, con la hiperactividad por delante chocando con ella pero sin tumbarla haciendo que la peli gris riera de manera divertida.

¡Kotori – chan que bueno que te encuentro, ven conmigo! — Sin decir nada, la jalo hasta adelante mientras ella poco a poco se hacía tras para dejarla ahí tranquila hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Honoka – chan…. espera…. — No podía hacer nada ya que como vino su amiga se fue lentamente las luces del escenario comenzaron a moverse, luces de color azul, amarillo y purpura confundiéndola.

Pero esa confusión se convirtió en una extraña alegría al ver a su querida y amada novia con ese vestido azul con medias del mismo color, con botas blancas, además de Rin y Nozomi con sus respectivos vestidos dando unos pasos hacia adelante para tomar la palabra.

Ehmmm buenos días…. como sabrán mi nombre es Sonoda Umi, estoy en segundo grado de preparatoria, ellas son Hoshizora Rin de primer año y Toujo Nozomi de tercer año y bueno la razón de esto es porque hoy cumplo 6 meses con mi…. — Trago saliva mirando a Kotori quien estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándola de esa manera tan angelical, tan inocente y tan dulce — Con mi novia Minami Kotori y pues como muestra de mi gratitud y mi cariño he decidido cantar una canción que hace tiempo compuse para ella, pero por mi nerviosismo y timidez no pude dedicársela en su momento, espero te guste Kotori…. te la dedico con todo cariño el nombre de la canción de " _Kimi no Kuse ni"_.

Poco a poco se acomodó junto a sus compañeras mientras la música comenzaba a sonar mientras las luces daban a ver un entorno tierno y romántico en el escenario comenzando a cantar las 3 chicas con alegría mientras bailaban lento, coordinadas a la perfección

 _NO! I know you, you know me  
I say "We are friends!"_

 **¡NO! Te conozco, me conoces  
Yo digo "¡Somos amigos!"**

 _Kodomo no koro wa itsu datte  
Nakimushi datta kimi na no ni  
Itsunomani yara gyakuten shita kamo  
Kuyashii na punpun_

 **Cuando éramos pequeños  
Siempre habias sido el llorón  
Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, nuestros roles se habían invertido  
Es frustrante, ¡hmph!**

 _Futarikiri da to tamani naze ka  
Yokogao ga otona ni mieru yo  
Kimi no kuse ni! Kokoro yurechau yo  
Chigau! NO NO NO NO NO!_

**Siempre hemos sido sólo nosotros dos  
Pero por alguna razón tu rostro se ve tan maduro en ocasiones  
A pesar de que sólo eres tú, ¡mi corazón se tambalea!  
¡Esto está mal! ¡NO NO NO NO NO!**

 _A re re? Tomodachi da yo ne  
Muda ni dokidoki hen da na  
A re re? Osana najimi dakara tte  
Koi ni ochi chau wake de wanaikara ne! _

**¿Eh? Sólo somos amigos  
Mi corazón no debería dolerme de esta manera  
¿Eh? Somos amigos de la infancia  
¡Así que no hay manera de que me enamore de ti!**

 _Fuzakete tataku senaka ga  
Hiroku kanjite urotaeru  
Yanchana dake no kimi wa doko itta  
Sabishii na sun sun  
_

**Golpeo tu espalda en tono de broma  
Pero de repente me sentí nerviosa debido a lo amplia que es  
¿A dónde fue tu inmadurez?  
Ahora me siento sola, ¡hmph!**

 _Kanojo nanka wa inai mitai  
Dekiru hazu nai sou omoeba  
Kimi no kuse ni! Kyou wa joshi dzure  
Hidoi! NO NO NO NO NO! _

**No parece como si tuvieras una novia  
Y no creo que te vayas a conseguir una  
Pero a pesar de eso, ¡hoy te trajiste una chica contigo!  
¡Eso es molesto! ¡NO NO NO NO NO!  
**  
 _A re re? Tomodachi na no ni  
Muda ni yakimoki hen da na  
A re re? Osana najimi dakara tte  
Koi ni ochi chau ki ga suru doushiyou! _

**¿Eh? Sólo somos amigos  
No debería estar sintiéndome celosa  
¿Eh? Somos amigos de la infancia  
Pero creo que estoy enamorada; ¿¡Qué debo hacer!?**

 _A re re? Tomodachi da yo ne  
Muda ni dokidoki hen da na  
A re re? Osana najimi dakara tte  
Koi ni ochi chau wake de wanaikara ne!  
A re re? Tomodachi na no ni  
Muda ni yakimoki hen da na  
A re re? Osana najimi dakara tte  
Koi ni ochi chau ki ga suru doushiyou! _

**¿Eh? Sólo somos amigos  
Mi corazón no debería dolerme de esta manera  
¿Eh? Somos amigos de la infancia  
¡Así que no hay manera de que me enamore de ti!  
¿Eh? Sólo somos amigos  
No debería estar sintiéndome celosa  
¿Eh? Somos amigos de la infancia  
Pero creo que estoy enamorada; ¿¡Qué debo hacer!?  
**  
 _NO! I know you, you know me  
I say "We are friends!"  
NO! I know you, you know me  
Say you? "We are friends!"_

 **¡NO! Te conozco, me conoces  
Yo digo "¡Somos amigos!"  
¡NO! Te conozco, me conoces  
¿Tu dices? "¡Somos amigos!"**

A lo largo de la presentación, las miradas entre la peli azul y peli gris no se perdieron en ningún momento, cada sonrisa, cada gesto era dedicado para la otra llego el momento en que Kotori no pudo soportar la emoción que de sus ojos salían lagrimas mientras coreaba algunas partes de la canción y hasta el final cuando ya la música no sonaba ni la luces iluminaban el escenario sin importarle las miradas de todos corrió hacia el escenario para darle un beso tan hermoso, tan lleno de amor, tan cálido e inocente que Umi correspondió un poco torpe ya que estaba siendo en público pero la felicidad que sentía en ese instante era más que cualquier vergüenza que pudiera experimentar, poco a poco se apegaron en un abrazo cálido mientras todas las estudiantes aplaudían con emoción, gritando sus nombres con entusiasmo, mientras la directora miraba desde una ventana en un 3er piso de un edificio de la preparatoria esa escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acompañada de una pelirroja quien le hacía compañía tomando su mano con la suya apoyando cabeza en su mentón mirando la escena igualmente con una sonrisa.

Este ha sido el mejor regalo de todos… Gracias Umi – chan….. —

Te amo Kotori… y esto y más te mereces… porque a pesar de mi condición anormal, de mi timidez y falta de confianza tu siempre has estado a mi lado, me has apoyado, has estado en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, Te amo Kotori…. Gracias por todo —

¡Umi – chan! —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues que mejor manera de regresar con esta historia que esta ¿No creen? con un poco de romance e indecencia por decirlo así :v jajajaja ya estaré actualizando este historia más seguido no se preocupen por ello, bueno sin más que decir, me retiro por el momento que tengan una muy bonita tarde**


End file.
